


4 Minute Window/4分钟空档

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Power Couple, 人们受够了概念艺术, 布鲁克林男孩, 监控, 这地方乱得像中央车站似的
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: “听着，如果他们把我抓住，”Bucky低声说，“他们要么会杀了我，要么会把我塞进一个带小窗户的牢房里而——Steve，我做不到。”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [4 Minute Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130037) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



### 引子

她从屋顶往下跳到他身上，重重落在他的肩膀上——让她攻其不备是他自己该死的疏忽。他蹒跚着向后，试图把她撞在门廊的墙上，这时才感觉绞索在脖子上勒紧——老天，可她是有多喜欢那操蛋的绞索。他猛力把她往砖墙上摔，气管逐渐收紧——然后 _又_ 摔了一次——接着他挣扎着想要呼吸，带着她一起撞进玻璃推拉门进了客厅。他们跌入门中，玻璃碎了，她从他的肩上飞了出去，滚到了厚厚的白色地毯上，但是没有保持不动——片刻之间她又起来，染血而气喘吁吁，手里拿着一根致命的黑色警棍，如果他没有及时抬起胳膊挡住，他脑袋大概就开花了。这没让她停手——她扑向他，逼得他向后倒去，将他按在地上，棍落，狠力横在他的咽喉。

她用俄语说着： _你为什么在跟踪他？你对他有什么意图？_ 他没有回答，看见了她戴着手套的手里装上瓦尔特消音器的枪，才知道她是想杀了他。他活动着手指，整条胳膊上的金属板都在起伏。

“你要想帮他，就去自首，”她说，现在是用英语。

他盯着上方的她，当她把枪顶在他额头正中时他眼睛一眨不眨。

“他会难过，但是没有你他会过得更好，”她告诉他，他无法自控地畏缩了一下，因为这是真的。紧接着她的表情变了——她朝下瞪着他，仿佛他做了什么她意料之外的事——而这是他的机会，他想要保有自由的唯一机会。他向上一动，把枪口撞向一边，射出的子弹离他的头仅仅差了几英寸——他把铁拳抡向她。她重重地倒下，被击昏了，头一侧出的血流到了地毯上——他慌忙起身逃了出去；Bucky Barnes他妈的为了保命逃之夭夭。

### 第一章

“注意左边，”Steve叫道，经过一个穿着一身黑色运动服的女人。她金色的马尾辫随着跑动在她脑后飘起。他流畅地绕开了她，超过了她，脚步扬起小路上的砂砾。

他跑了下去，在白色的林肯纪念堂边拐了弯。“注意——”

“别，”Sam Wilson喘道，Steve咧嘴一笑，拍了拍他的背，然后快跑着超过了他，躲出他的攻击范围，虽说Sam已经挥出了他长长的胳膊，真的差点就打到他了。

“注意左边，”Steve叫道，而他前面穿着蓝色运动衫的男人躲到了一边，接着又突然一动挡回了他前面。Steve撞上了他，撞得他向前倒去，他们翻倒在草坪上，Steve试着让自己倒向一边以防压在他身上，不过即使这样，他们还是肢体胡乱交缠着重重摔倒了。

“抱歉，”Steve立刻出于本能道歉，移动着想坐起来，“你还——”

“表现正常点，”Bucky对他说。“我们处于一个，两个——至少三个特工的监视之下。”

Steve傻瞪着他。Bucky没有刮胡子，但是他照从前的样式剪了头发——接着Bucky仿佛很痛地缩了一下，朝自己的脚踝伸出手去，Steve正靠近想要帮忙，然后才发觉Bucky是在为他打掩护：给刚刚无疑出现在他脸上的表情一些缘由。Bucky也是在给他凑过去的借口，一个触碰他的理由。已经过了那么多年，可一切顷刻重回脑海淹没了他——这几近于清白的触碰之中的语义，充斥着伪装的日常生活。Steve把手放在Bucky的小腿上，向下看着他的脚踝；Bucky的头低向他的脸近旁。

“Bucky，是你吗？”Steve喃喃道，胸口开始发紧。“你还好吗？你——”

Bucky的眼睛迎上他的目光。“是啊，”他说。“是我，”一点也没有在天空母舰上出现过的那种困惑。“我没法靠近你。时时刻刻都有特工监视着你，还有你公寓里的窃听器和摩托上的追踪器。”Steve感觉怒火开始熊熊燃烧——他们怎么 _敢_ ，他们以为自己 _他妈是_ ——然后Bucky戴着手套的手落在他的胳膊上。“是因为 _我_ 。”Bucky的嘴懊丧地扭歪了。“他是想保护你，因为 _我_ 。Steve， _对不起_ ——”

“没关系的，”Steve无助地说。“他们不明白。我，没——我们一定得 _解释_ ——”

“我们没法 _解释_ ，”Bucky看上去很痛苦。“他们不会——他们 _永远都_ 不会——来，帮我起来，把我撑起来，”Steve冲上去支撑住他，在Bucky靠着他、把重量加给脚踝的时候，掩人耳目地几乎拥抱了他一下。Bucky戴着手套的手紧紧捏着他的肩膀。他很出色；Steve总是忘记他是装出来的。

“听着，如果他们把我抓住，”Bucky低声说，“他们要么会杀了我，要么会把我塞进一个带小窗户的牢房里而——Steve，我 _做不到_ 。”Bucky一下躲开，把重心在两脚之间移来移去，表示他 _没事，瞧，没什么问题_ 。“来，跟我握手，”Bucky说，然后伸出手来。

Steve不假思索地也朝他的手伸出手去。他们向陌生人一样握了手。

“所以有什么打算？告诉我，”Steve急迫地低声说。

Bucky犹豫了。“Steve，我不能要求你信任——”

“ _闭嘴_ 。 _该死的_ 闭嘴——我要跟你走。”

“你不能。不行——还不行。不过我有一些想法，”Bucky承认道。“来吧，咱们打消他们的疑心，”Bucky把手伸进运动衫前侧的口袋掏出手机。“自拍，”他说，一条胳膊搂住Steve，把手机举了起来，而Steve真的笑了出来，因为每当有人把他认出来，恰恰就会发生这种事。其实，他不喜欢这样，不喜欢这种随意的专横，这会让他感觉自己甚至更像一件公共财产，一个旅游景点，像华盛顿纪念碑。“问题是，我们可能只有十分钟的空档可利用，”Bucky说。“你从他们视线里消失十分钟，他们就会派遣一个特战小组。这时间不是特别够——如果我们要彻底消失就不够。而要是我们想——你知道的，找个地方好好过日子，就 _只能_ 做得彻底，”Bucky低声含糊的说，然后他们都转开了视线。他们做不到继续看着彼此；Steve的喉咙发疼，他是那么渴望能这样。

“你得走了，”Bucky紧张地说。“转身，跑起来。我得瘸着走掉。”

Steve没有准备好。他办不到。他——

“保持警醒。我还会来找你。还有，多接受一些事，”Bucky说。“只要接受就行，好吗？”

“好，”Steve立即回答。

“好。养成习惯，”Bucky说。“现在快点，走吧；时间已经太长了，”也许他看出了Steve还在犹豫，因为他又说，“再拖会危及我 _性命_ 的，Steve。走吧，”除此之外世上没有什么能让他屈从，而现在Steve转身跑开了，开始加速。在他后面，Bucky开始缓慢而倾斜地小跑起来。等他再回头看，Bucky已经消失了。整个过程大概也就三分钟。

他骤然加速，在狂喜与绝望之间无所适从。区区三分钟之间一切都变了；他的整个人生都变了；未来就这么变了。他想要喘不过气来，想体会肺即将炸裂的感觉，就像从前。

Sam在平时那棵树下不耐烦地等着他。Steve倒在他旁边的草坪上，胸膛剧烈起伏着。“怎么，你是跑到特拉华州去了吗？我听说他们那边的面包圈不错，”Sam说。

“不，我——我撞见了一个人，”Steve说，看着头顶宽广开阔的天空。

* * *

_17:30 SGR_ _离开芒特普莱森特图书馆（A-81）_  
_17:38 SGR_ _到达普莱森特维尔农贸市场（A-43）_  
_17:46_ _身份暴露——A-43_  
_18:06 SGR_ _离开普莱森特维尔农贸市场（A-43）_  
_18:15 SGR_ _到达2003希亚德社区；地点安全（A-13）_

“有意思的是，”Natasha从报告上抬起目光说，“43号特工觉得他看破她了。”

“我知道，”CIA局长Leo Cooper说。“她已经被替下来了。我不会冒险的。”

Natasha没有说话。43号是个出色的特工；Natasha之前特地要求派她。她不可能会犯任何低级错误。所以Steve为什么注意到了她？又为什么是现在，在他们这次行动都已经开展了几周之后？Steve不会特别注意他周围的环境——他四处走动时像是在一个气泡里，与世隔绝，还有些迷茫。反之亦然：像Steve那样六英尺两英寸高还相貌英俊，他本该是个引人注目的人，可是一般人差不多就直接忽略了他；一般人会走过他身边，仿佛他不在那里、不存在。

一个幽魂总会招来另一个，她想道。

“他以前从没留过活口，”Cooper说，盯着散落在他巨大办公桌上泛着光的照片：在国家广场跑步的Steve Rogers，在木炭餐馆吃着炒蛋和吐司的Steve Rogers，在水果摊上买樱桃的Steve Rogers。“只要在他的任务清单上就不会留活口。Rogers是他最后一次任务——Fury，Sitwell，Rogers。天啊，瞧瞧他有多容易得手。”Cooper朝着她把一张照片推过桌子：Steve Rogers从市场里出来，一条胳膊捧着一纸袋的东西。“只消两枪我就能让美国队长死在杜邦广场正中央。Romanoff特工，你确定——”

“我确定，”Natasha说。“不会以那种方式收场的。”

“我可以把他关起来，”Cooper说。“对他采用保护性拘禁——”

“Rogers不会接受的，”Natasha说。

“我不打算让他有得选，”Cooper说。“我们有能关住他的牢房。”

Natasha小心翼翼地保持面无表情。“不会以那种方式收场的，”她重复道。“以我的观点，你已经是在户外监视上浪费人力了。他不会从某个屋顶开枪射死他的。他会接近他，到某个私密的地方——他的公寓，更衣室， _卫生间_ 。在他的公寓周围部署更多的特工，缩小他的空档：减到七分钟。”

Cooper严苛地看着她。“你认为这是个人恩怨？”

Natasha只是直接盯了回去；CIA都不了解有多复杂，他们也不需要了解。世界上只有六个人知道冬日战士就是James Buchanan Barnes中士：Steve，Sam，Fury，Maria，Tony，还有她。Cooper不需要知情更多了；她不会给他另一样伤害美国队长的武器。“是的，”她说。“我是这么认为的，”然后：“毕竟是他最后一项任务。他可能会有点感情用事。”

Cooper考虑了一会，然后点头。“好吧。我请你来做了顾问，我猜我就该听听你的意见，”他说，不过听上去很不满。“毕竟你跟他交锋过两次，还都活下来了。”

 _不仅如此_ ，她想，但是没说。“我从来没在他的杀人清单上，”她甜甜地说，又重新看起报告，寻找任何异常，能够诱使Steve突然之间注意起周围环境的因素。她猜，跟那个跑步的有关系吧——也许Steve因此觉得内疚，决定改变行径走路看道了。

“我还是认为我们应该把他关起来，”Cooper嘟囔着，走过去站在巨大的窗边，“在我们还能办到的时候。”

Natasha手把在桌上，尽可能镇定地说，“长官，你要违背美国队长的意愿拘捕他，就会迎来一场公关噩梦，而你 _还是_ 抓不到冬日战士。所以别拦着我，让我尽职，”她说。“我们可以保护他——但是只有他不知情的话才办得到。”

* * *

Steve刚从Peggy的病房出来的时候手机响了。是Stark。Stark从来不给他打电话。他低头皱眉看着手机，然后按了接听键。“Hello？”

“我收到你的信息了，”Stark说。“太好了；完完全全是正确的选择，”他说。“我可以让搬家公司在一小时内到你家，不过我不知道这对你来说是不是太快了。Pepper告诉我注意不能急于求成，虽然我更愿意认为我是效率绝高。你觉得你能赶在晚餐之前到地方，还是怎么？”

Steve用了一小会才消化完他那些话。“搬家公司？在——一小时之内？”

“没错——我是说，你没打算在U-Haul租车自己搬（*），是吧？”  
（注：*美国著名搬家卡车租赁公司）

“没有，”Steve慢慢地说。“没有，没这么打算。”

“所以，一小时？两小时？行，好吧，”Tony说，“我会让他们明天第一时间赶到，就早上9点吧，行不？”

只用了一秒他就下了决定。“行，”Steve说。“好的。那样就太好了。”

* * *

“好，”Tony说，挂断了，然后给Natasha打电话说，“所以你 _真是_ 个天才：你究竟是怎么办到的？”

“办什么？”Natasha问。

“Rogers，”Tony回答。“纽约，”当她没回话，他皱起眉头说，“Rogers要搬到纽约来了。今天早上我收到他一条短信，他想搬到大厦里来。我还以为是你干的呢，为安全原因把他塞到这边来。”

“这件事我得想一想，”Natasha说，挂断了电话。

* * *

Steve转身又回到了Peggy的病房，当她抬头看向他时克制住情感，她见到他是那么惊喜——仿佛他刚刚没有探望过他，仿佛她看不见他们刚用过的盘子和咖啡杯还在床边的托盘上高高摞着。“Peggy，”Steve说，重新在她身边坐下，握住她的手，“我——我想我要离开一阵子了。到纽约去。我要到纽约住到Howard的儿子那里。”

Peggy扬起了眉毛。“跟Tony一起？”她问。

“是的，”Steve说，然后诚实促使他补充道，“住一阵子，然后也许要去其他的地方了。”

Peggy仔细地看了一会她的脸，然后拉了拉他的手。他靠过去吻了她，捧着她的脸，她蓬松柔软的头发。Peggy再也没法时刻弄清楚所有细节了，但是她 _了解_ 他——比所有人都了解他；几乎所有人。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在这个吻中；他依旧喜欢她吻他。

“发生了一些事，”Peggy在他嘴边喃喃地说。

“是啊，”Steve说。“是啊，Peg。我想——Peggy，我想我有重新活着的机会了，”此刻Peggy的神情专注而认真，充满爱意，而他 _怎么_ 能抛下她，她是他的好姑娘，他怎么可能——

“那就去吧。你一定得去，”Peggy说。“我亲爱的男孩。去吧，不要回头。”

他感到自己的脸拧向了各个方向。“我 _从来_ 都只知道回头，”他说，然后又吻了她，竭力控制住自己。“我会写信来，”他保证道，温柔而急迫，“或者打电话，如果我可以的话——”

“别让他们找到你，”Peggy警告他，轻柔而敏锐：依旧宝刀未老。“你的防备要超过你自以为必要的水平。未雨绸缪。 _Steve_ ，”她说，手紧紧攥着他的手；她很有力气。“别告诉我太多的细节，不过会有人来照顾你吗？”她严肃地看着他。“你需要有个人来照顾你。”

“会的，”Steve说，捏紧了她的手。“会的，会有个人。”

“那就好，”Peggy说。

* * *

Steve重新出去，走向电梯，按了按键，然后把帽子下拉挡着自己的眼睛，他需要掩盖住内心汹涌的情感。电梯门开了，里面很挤，Steve上了电梯按下了“大堂”键。电梯里有两个穿着白大褂的医生，一个推着自己母亲坐着的轮椅的女人，一个胸前绑着婴儿的小伙子，还有一个举着巨大花束的送货员——是百合花，Steve注意到。Peggy的最爱。

他先注意到了花而不是花后面那张熟悉的脸，足以说明他是有多全神贯注地想着Peggy。他转过身去，发现Bucky是借助花束躲着电梯的摄像头。电梯停下，上来两个女人。所有人都调整位置，而Steve挪动着接近了Bucky，眼睛一直盯着电梯门上闪烁的数字不放。他扭着头，以防整个脸都贴到花上。

“抱歉，”Bucky说。“这地方乱得像中央车站似的。”

“是啊，”Steve咕哝着回答。“的确是。”他们用眼神迅速而紧张地交流，然后又开始假装他们素昧平生。他们离得很近，手肘碰在一起；Steve把手夹在胳肢窝里以防自己伸手去碰他。“事实上，”电梯门又打开的时候Steve说，他们都努力再提供点空间。“你这么说还真是巧得很。我要搬到纽约去了。”

“真的假的，”Bucky说。

“真的，我本来就是那里的人，”Steve跟他说。

“你喜欢吗？大城市？”Bucky问。

“哦当然。我爱纽约。”电梯到了大堂，人开始下去；Bucky看了看Steve，又向上瞥了一眼，然后按了Peggy那层的按键。Steve点了点头；挺好，她会很喜欢的。

* * *

Natasha皱眉看着手机，然后按了接听键把手机举到耳边。

“到底他妈怎么回事？”Sam没打招呼直接说。“他刚才给我打了电话，请我过去跟他吃饭。他说他在收拾东西，要搬到纽约去。是你们这些人干的吗，随便对他呼来喊去？”

“不是我。也不是Stark或者CIA。不过的确是某个人干的，”Natasha承认。游戏里有了个不请自来的新玩家；她能感觉得到。

“你们这帮人真得停手别再支使他了，”Sam说。“我会尽全力去保护他，不过要是你们这些人对他 _胡来_ ——”

“不是我，”Natasha坚持道，然后叹了口气说：“有可能是Barnes。”

“哦， _那还真棒_ ，”Sam说。“简直是——”

“纽约是他最熟的据点。他……”她犹豫了一会然后告诉了Sam，“我们碰上了几次小风小浪。他可能是在试着搅动局面，改变规则——”

“你 _见到_ 他了？”Sam问。

“是啊。”Natasha揉了揉前额；她上一次跟Barnes对阵落下的伤口已经结痂了。“他在这里。”

“妈的，”Sam由衷地低声说，然后叹了口气。“好吧，你想让我怎么办？”

“什么都别办，”Natasha说；她已经把Sam逼得够狠了。“你是他的朋友，那就 _做_ 他的朋友。做你该做的，问你想问的不管什么都行。不过要是你看到任何危险的预兆——”

“好吧，行，”Sam说，挂断了电话。

她甚至都还没把电话放下它就又响了起来：Sharon Carter，13号特工。“他过来了，”13号说，立刻开始了汇报。“他敲了我的门。他告诉我他要搬走了，给我拿了一瓶红酒和一盆花，问我想不想要拿点他的厨具。他说他很遗憾我们没能更好地互相了解，还有也许有一天我们会有机会再次共事。可他不是这么想的，”13号下了结论，“这话他一个字都不信。他说起谎来糟透了。我是错过了某个备忘录还是怎么的？”

“没有，”Natasha说。“不是你的问题。”她挂断了，看起她的平板——她忽略掉了什么东西：某种诱因，某种关键的信息交汇。她浏览着记录，寻找着任何的异常，然后看到Steve跟Peggy Carter一起待了将近两个小时。他通常只跟她在一起一个小时左右。

* * *

Natasha到达罗斯福疗养院的时间很不方便：住户们刚刚用完晚餐，而Carter的护工已经准备着让她就寝了。Natasha闭着眼睛靠在门外的墙上。她很可能是想多了。回到纽约 _有可能_ 是Steve自己的主意。她相当确定他之所以还在华盛顿留了这么长时间，只是因为他希望冬日战士会在这里找上他。可他也许打算放弃，改变策略。

一个穿着粉色外套的护工从Carter特工的房间里出来了。“你非见她不可吗？她今天比较累。”

“是的，”Natasha说。“非见不可，”护工叹了口气，示意她进门。

PeggyCarter在睡裙外面套了一件绿色的睡袍，靠着枕头已经睡意渐浓。“Carter特工，”Natasha开口，坐在床边的椅子上。“我是Natasha Romanoff，曾经为神盾工作。我只是想问您几个问题。是关于Steve的。Steve Rogers。”

Peggy的目光转向床头柜，在那里，在她的丈夫和孩子们的照片中间，有一个小小的可折合的双联相框。她伸出了手，Natasha把它拿起来递给了她。Peggy看了看照片，又把它递回Natasha手里：左边是她从来没见过的一张Steve的照片，虽然她见过其他一些类似的：那是一个有着乱蓬蓬金发的小个子，肩膀单薄，大眼睛中充满着勇气。在另一边，Steve是她现在所知的样子：强壮，又很奇怪地有所戒备。Natasha皱起眉头，可在两张照片之间来回看，区别很明显。Steve现在看上去更健壮，却也远远、远远更不开心。

当Natasha抬头，Peggy在微笑。“你想知道什么呢？我一向乐意谈起Steve。”

“唔，只不过是——他今天来看您的时候，他看上去有没有因为什么而难过——”可她也只能说这么多了，因为Peggy的嘴抖了起来。“可他 _去世了_ ，亲爱的，”她说。“Steve已经去世七十多年了。”

“对，”Natasha小声地说；她该不该告诉Carter特工Steve还活着？这会刺激她想起来还是只会让她伤心？她咬住嘴唇。她记得好像不该跟痴呆患者争论或者纠正他们，这样只会让他们难过或者害怕。“我很抱歉，”她说。“是的，的确。”

“他曾是个那么可爱的小伙子，”Peggy说，从她手里把相片拿回去，充满柔情地垂眼看着。“我没有一天不想他。有时候我觉得我们错了——觉得我们没有权利做出那些我们对他所做的一切。可是我们需要他，你瞧。”她举起变了形的干枯的手，拿手里攥着的手帕擦了擦眼睛和嘴唇。“除了他没有别的人选。你能想象把那样的力量交给任何——比他逊色的人吗？”

“不能，”Natasha说，真心实意。“不，我想不出。Steve真的是个很好的人。”

如果Peggy注意到她不小心用了现在时，她没表现出来。“他是那么英勇，”她说着。“那么坚强，心地那么善良。我见到他的那一刻就知道他就是美国队长。血清——从来都不是因为血清。”她的眼中充满了泪水。“Steve从每个真正重要的方面来讲都是美国队长。亲爱的男孩。”

Natasha对她微笑。“打扰了您我很抱歉。您休息吧。”她看了看床边花瓶里的花，用指尖碰了碰；没有卡片。“花很美，”她这么说，作为结语。

“是啊，”Peggy赞同道；她吸了吸鼻子，又微笑起来。“是James拿来的，”Natasha停住了脚步。

“James？”Natasha重复道。“James Barnes？”她不得不克制叫来人手包围这栋楼的冲动。

“对。他来看我了——那个小坏蛋。他给我带了花，还有一些葡萄干蛋糕。我真喜欢葡萄干蛋糕。”

Natasha皱眉看着白色的糕点盒。蛋糕是 _Steve_ 带来的；报告里写了，他特地去乔治城面包房买的。但是没提到花。“他说什么了？”Natasha慢慢地说。

“谁？”Peggy问。

Natasha吸了口气回答道，“James Barnes。”

“哦，他只是想告诉我他要搬到纽约去了，”Peggy说，手抚平着床罩。“他要住到Tony那里去，Howard的儿子Tony。我觉得他想去营救Steve，”她说着，音量降了下来。“可我不知道他能不能做到。Steve已经死了那么久了。”

Natasha张开了嘴，然后又闭上了；她不知道能怎么回答。Peggy叹了口气。

“可怜的Steve。James也是。在以前，他想要的东西是不可能的。可现在， _我_ 就做到了很多不可能的事，对不对。”

“抱——抱歉，我不明白，”Natasha小心地说。“James想要 _什么_ ？”

“唔，当然是Steve了。可James是个现实主义者。Steve _不是_ 现实主义者。他不懂那是不可能的——他是美国队长，好歹是个人物，比普通大兵要引人注目得多。”Peggy摇了摇头。“从来都没有……可现在情况不一样了，是不是。”她对Natasha微微一笑。“发生了 _这么多_ 不可能的事。他们是怎么说的来着？生命不息，希望不止？”

“是啊，”Natasha说，真诚地点头。“是，这话我也相信。”

* * *

她径直去了保安室，让保安调出了监控录像。监控器材是比较便宜的那种，黑白图像不是很清晰，摄像头每三秒才拍一次照，所以录像一闪一闪的。不过她还是一眼就能看出来，花不是Steve带来的。送花的人很不显眼，驼着背，不过很健壮，戴着一顶帽子，穿着带花店商标的夹克。她看着显示器，想看看是不是真的是Barnes：从任何角度都没有清楚地拍到他的脸，但她能看见他扶着花瓶的手——戴手套的手。他戴着工作手套。

接着她屏住了呼吸，因为Rogers跟他一起在电梯上——如果是真的，如果Peggy没有犯糊涂，如果 _确实是_ Barnes，他靠得跟Steve也太他妈近了，中间只隔着一束花。

她思考着各种可能性，没有一种让人宽心：如果Barnes没引起Rogers的注意就走了那么近——不是不可能，可是为什么？或者Steve _确实_ 注意到了，但是没有告诉别人，这又意味着——什么呢？她咬了咬拇指侧边。Steve要搬到纽约。她怀疑Barnes是在用某种方法耍他；如果他是公然接近的呢？让Steve不要声张——通过保证自己不进行抵抗就自首？她对自己稍稍点了点头：这无疑就可以让Steve合作了。可是为什么？让Steve配合就位——又到底是为了什么？

“我要那张照片，”她对警卫说。“给我印一份，”然后她建立起一条安全线路，给团队下了命令，“缩减成四分钟的空档。只要Rogers脱离监控超过四分钟，就向我汇报——我要一支武装小队随时待命，准备拿下冬日战士。”

* * *

“我需要你，”Natasha打了一通电话，二十分钟后有人敲门，他来了。

“蜜糖，”Clint说，他们都笑了。Natasha吻着他，摔上门，然后把他压倒在床上。他看着她跨骑在他的大腿上、从裤子里抽出衬衫后拉开他的拉链。“别误会，”Clint说，“因为这样挺好，不过你需要我就为了这个吗？”

“先来这个，”Natasha说，把他抓在手里。他床上功夫了得，是她的最爱。他轻盈、强壮而耐心，如此愿意取悦她，可除此以外，他还知道如何放空，也知道怎么帮她放空，让她作为一具单纯的躯体无忧无虑地存在，哪怕只有片刻。他令她高潮了两次以后，她轻喘着允许他释放，他们充满欢笑狂野地做爱，上气不接下气地倒在床上。

“我要告诉你一件事，”她说，大汗淋漓，仰面喘着气，“绝对机密，甚至连安全级别都没有。”

“好吧，”Clint咕哝道。

“冬日战士，”Natasha说，没有看他，“是James Buchanan Barnes。”

她感觉到他有所反应，然后他翻身侧躺，皱着眉头低头看她，灯光仿佛给他的棕发加了一层光环。“ _James Barnes_ ，”Clint重复道。“说的是咆哮突击队的Bucky Barnes？”

“是的，”Natasha说。

“靠，”Clint轻轻地说。“队长知道吗？”

“知道，”Natasha说。“就是他认出来的。”

“他接受得怎么样？”Clint问。

Natasha苦笑。“他 _不_ 接受。他看不清冬日战士的实质——只看得到他的过去。”

“那家伙朝他 _开过枪_ ，”Clint反对。

“哦，何止开枪，”Natasha说，把Clint推到一边坐了起来。“在天空母舰时间之后你都没见他什么样。冬日战士把他打得 _惨不忍睹_ ——而Rogers就那么 _由着他来_ 。他 _由着他来_ ，Clint，”她坚持道，把Clint的反驳堵在了嘴里。“我跟Steve并肩作战过，我知道他有什么本事。他 _由着_ Barnes打他。Barnes _伤到了_ 他。”她暂时摘下了面具，担忧溢于言表。“Steve能跟冬日战士对打——可他对付不了James Barnes。”她严肃地看着Clint。“所以得让我们来。”

Clint温柔地抚摸着她的身侧，拇指轻揉着她起皱的疤痕。“我能做什么？”

“Rogers要搬到纽约去，”他说。“搬到Stark大厦，你能相信吗。”

“唔，那还不错，不是吗？”Clint惊讶地说。“Stark大厦可比他现在的住处安全多了。”

“的确，前提是他留在屋里的话；你真觉得他会？”Natasha摇了摇头。“到了纽约想要保护他要难上一千倍——所以我才需要你。我觉得Rogers会去到处找Barnes，而且——我觉得他也许真会找到他。我觉得Barnes会让Rogers找到他。Peggy Carter说——”她停住，回想了一下。“我刚刚跟Peggy Carter进行了一次非常混乱的谈话。”

不认识Clint的人可能会看不出他突然生出的兴趣。“跟我讲讲。”

Natasha摇头，几乎笑出来了。“她不确定他们两个谁活着，可能都不确定有活着的。她在脑子里把他们弄混了，这本身就很有意思。不过她告诉了我两件事。一：她说Barnes要搬到纽约营救Steve。可是——”

Clint已经在点头了。“她搞反了。”

“没错，”Natasha说。“ _Steve_ 一定跟她说了，他要搬去纽约去 _营救Barnes_ 。反正这样更合理。我觉得Steve希望找到冬日战士，然后把他带到大厦——或者引诱他过去。”

“Tony得 _多高兴_ ，”Clint嘟囔。

“Stark总比CIA好，”Natasha指出。“我是说，如果我是Steve，我就会这么想。我知道一牵扯到政府Steve总是抱有幻想，但是就连 _他_ 也得明白一旦CIA抓到Barnes，Barnes肯定就此不见天日了。无影无踪，最强封锁。而在Stark这边，可能会有电击枪或者其他能算作最大安全设施的什么，不过他们在Stark那里还有 _机会_ 。”

“她还跟你说什么了？”Clint问。

Natasha咬了咬嘴唇。“她说他们——在一起。Rogers和Barnes。上过床。或者相爱吧，我猜。”

“哦，你开玩笑吧，”Clint说。

“没有。她就是这么说的——而且她是队长的姑娘，我觉得她也该知道的。”

Clint看上去从未如此困惑。“好吧，”他说，“这就解释了你为什么回回牵线失败了。”

“不仅如此，”Natasha阴郁地说。“还解释了队长为什么会任着冬日战士杀掉他。”

### 第二章

Steve把所有都交给搬家公司处理，包括他装着追踪器的摩托，自己选择坐了火车，背着背包，戴着帽子和墨镜。他提早到了车站，这样也不错；他只花了几分钟就从售票机买了张票（没有必要付现金；暂时还没有）然后四处走着，观察烦躁的穿着职业套装的女人、穿着运动鞋似乎年纪过老的大学生和大声叫嚷打着电话的男人，好奇他们之中谁是被派来监视他的。他在一个拥挤的早餐店排队卖了果汁和酸奶，疲倦地坐在候车区的椅子上吃了起来。他试着不去找Bucky。如果他看见了Bucky，那些烦躁的女人或者大学生之一可能会 _察觉到_ 他看见了Bucky，然后他们就会抓住他。

不过，Bucky一定还是来过了，因为在火车上，Steve在外衣口袋里发现了一张塑料卡片，上面写着“全豆咖啡，中央车站”，Steve把卡片塞进了钱包。然后他拿出了他的书——《第二十二条军规》——读了整整一路。旅程很惬意，到达纽约几乎有点让人扫兴了。

然而身处纽约有一种奇异的感觉：一迈上佩恩火车站的站台，他就感觉到了不同。他头顶油漆剥落的大梁由来已久，甚至在他坠入冰雪之前都已经存在很久了，他惊讶地意识到自己再次感到有力，感到自信；Bucky给了他们主场优势。

一般来说他会出站走过去——时装区一带有很多地方与他生活的时代相差无几，而且能看看梅西百货的橱窗展览总是不错的——可他坐了通往中央车站的地铁，在餐饮区的一角找到了全豆咖啡店。

店里排着队——什么地方都有人排队，欢迎来到纽约——可他耐心地等着，环顾四周。在旁边的队等沙拉的女人之前也在他的火车上，从她外衣的剪裁来看，他觉得她应该戴着枪套。他对她微笑，摸摸帽檐致意，效果立竿见影——这些日子他对女人微笑的时候会受到各种反应，只是纽约的女士总是倾向于无视你或者告诉你滚开，可这种眼神冰冷的决心和惊慌？

那是一个特工被看穿时才有的表现。

“您想点些什么？”店员问道，Steve本来想要一小杯淡咖啡，多加糖——只是好像已经不兴这种咖啡了。他也想多停留一下，找个借口在餐饮区多待一会，于是他抬头看着小黑板，读出了特供列表上的第一项。

“我可以要一份——印度拉茶拿铁加意式浓缩咖啡吗？”他迟疑着问。

“印度拉茶拿铁加咖啡！”店员喊道，Steve把塑料卡片递给他。

令人震惊的是，咖啡要5.85美元，也许更令人震惊的是卡上有一百美元；显然，Bucky想让他养成在这里买咖啡的习惯。Steve啜饮着咖啡，躲闪着行色匆匆的上班族——这地方乱得像中央车站似的——找到了通上Stark大厦的电梯。大厦秃鹫一般栖在车站上方；当真可惜，Stark居然可以这么做，让中央车站屈居于他高耸的自大的阴影之中。电梯门关上了，Steve又喝了一口咖啡；很好喝，虽说他不会把这叫成咖啡。它更像液体的蛋糕：事实上，这饮料让他想起Bucky的妈妈以前会烤的一种香草香料蛋糕。

* * *

“他看穿我了，”Natasha听见55号特工气喘吁吁地说，“我不知道他有没有注意到Will。”

Natasha皱眉。“你确定？”

“美国队长看着我，微笑， _敬了个礼_ ——”

好吧，的确。“他现在在哪？”她追问。

“他进了大厦。我跟着他下了火车，坐地铁到了中央车站。他买了一杯拿铁上了楼——”

Natasha皱起眉头。“他买了一杯 _拿铁_ ？”

“是。印度拉茶拿铁加意式浓缩咖啡——我听见店员这么说的。”

她上次感到如此不知所措的时候，还是因为跟 _外星人_ 有关的事。“Rogers都不知道那 _是什么_ 。”

* * *

“队长，”Tony Stark说，伸开手走上前来，Steve发觉一遇上他本人，他对大厦的反感就渐渐打消了；或许建筑很丑，但Tony Stark在他的 _家里_ 给了他一个栖身之地。Steve走上去，感激地拍了拍他的手。Tony看着他的样子就好像他做了什么极其不成体统的事。“呃，是啊，见到你也很好，”Tony收回手说。“你的东西还没到；你赶在搬家货车前到了。不过你的房间装修好了，如果你需要什么……”他轻快地做了个手势表示好客。“我很乐意让我的私人采购员给你带几样东西……”

 _不，谢了，_ Steve本来打算这么说，然后改了主意：接受就好。“好，”Steve说，举起双臂；他穿着一件防风夹克，蓝色衬衫和卡其裤。“多谢了。来些新鲜的也不错，”在不同的情况下，Steve看着Tony脸上灿烂的笑容会担心起来的。然而，如果想要自己看着完全不像自己，他想不出什么比让Tony Stark的私人采购员给他打扮更好的方法了。

“好，”Tony说。“ _太好了_ 。我会派人上去量一下你——”他朝他挥了挥手，“改造过度的身体，”二十分钟之后，一个一身黑衣、眼神锐利的女人拿着卷尺到了他的房间，绕着他走，一边量尺寸一边小声自言自语。

女人回来的时候带着一整架的衣服、几个大袋子和Clint Barton，Clint扬着眉毛很困惑的样子，跟着这么一堆东西走了进来。Steve很庆幸有Barton在这里做个现实参照，否则他可能不会觉得这些衣服有那么好笑：裤腰低得能露出髋骨的黑色紧身牛仔裤，几乎拖到地上的白色皮大衣，一群上边印着各种各样Stark工业标志的T恤。他设法憋住了笑，直到那位女士一脸严肃地递给他一顶带着假钻骷髅的黑色棒球帽，他不禁开怀大笑，收都收不住，虽说这很粗鲁；那女人看上去很不高兴。

不过她还是保持住了专业风度。“如果你不喜欢，我有很多其他的——”她伸手去拿那顶帽子，不过Steve拽走了帽子，两手攥着贴在胸口。

“喜欢？我 _爱死_ 了，”Steve说，然后戴上了帽子，这回Barton也笑了。Steve套上一件巨大的绿色帆布迷彩外套，帽子边上镶着白色的浣熊毛，试着在屋子里绕了一圈。“唔，我也不清楚，”Steve讶异地说，转身看着镜子。然后他看到了 _五位数_ 的价签，他 _不能这样_ ，就算Bucky真想让他穿这样的衣服也不行。

其他有些东西倒不错，最后他留下了几件颜色柔和的衬衫，两件不错的V领毛衣，还有几件舒服的长袖衫，他穿着的时候感觉自己像是在公共场合穿着内衣，不过Barton说不是这样。Barton也说他应该留着黑色牛仔裤，所以他就留着了；他也允许自己留下了一件羊皮内衬的黑皮夹克，夹克领子有些英国皇家空军的感觉。

* * *

现在Stark让三分之二的复仇者都住到了自家屋檐下，Clint发现他差不多满意得都要搓起手来了。“再把Romanoff和Thor弄来我就赢了，”Tony说，把叉子戳进牛排。“队长。到底他妈是什么终于让你做出了一个这么明智的决定？”

队长的脸上闪现出一系列复杂的表情；天啊，这家伙 _真是_ 不会说谎，Clint想。

“我不知道，”最后Steve说，尴尬地微笑。“我猜是想家了吧。”

Tony智慧地点点头。“是啊——住在华盛顿特区对一个城里男孩来说一定很不好受。特区 _自以为_ 是个城市，但它不是，”Clint刚要抗议，Tony压过了他：“不是。完全不是。既然它不是就别跟我说它是。”

“真的不是，”Steve几乎内疚地插话。

“ _波士顿_ 是个城市。 _芝加哥_ 是个城市。 _巴尔的摩_ ，上帝保佑他们，”Tony说，打了个冷战，“也是个城市。华盛顿是沼泽里的一座博物馆加一座公园，周围绕着一圈楼。”

Clint看了看Steve。“我没法否认，”Steve承认。

“好吧，我是在爱荷华长大的，”Clint说，然后看到了从没想到能见过的景象：Steve Rogers和Tony Stark对着彼此惊恐地缩了一下。

“好嘛， _爱荷华_ ，”Stark同情地说，就好像他再告诉Clint他很遗憾他的狗死了。

“布鲁克林本身算是全国第四大的城市，”Steve解释道。“可能把人惯坏了，对别的地方都不免要看低一眼。也许伦敦吧，”随着思绪飘远，Steve的眼神变得遥远；Clint抓住机会研究起他的脸。“我喜欢伦敦，”Steve含糊地说。

“我确定伦敦也喜欢你，”Tony宽宏大量地说，给Steve倒满了酒。Steve慢慢看了他一眼，被逗乐了的样子。“事实上，你真该去要伦敦的号码。”

Steve转向Clint。“所以一个爱荷华小伙子为什么来了纽约？”

实话实说永远是最好的，Clint想；或者，尽可能地实话实说。“有一项工作，”他说，给自己倒满酒。他不是超级士兵。他完全能够喝醉。“再多我就不能说了。”

“喔，间谍活动，”TonyStark说，不过Steve的回答让他停了下来。

“你不会感到厌倦吗？”Steve问，忧伤的笑容一闪而过。

Clint想了想。“有点吧，是啊，”他承认道。“不过还有什么选择呢？”

Steve叹了口气。“唔，那才是六十四美元的问题（*），对不对。”  
（注：*意指至关重要的问题。早年有一档有奖竞猜节目，最难的问题奖金是64美元，在Steve生活的年代这是很大一笔钱。战后出现了新的类似节目，不过最终问题的奖金涨了许多，也就是下文六万四千美元问题的由来。）

他们都想了一会。

“你意思是 _六万四千_ 美元的问题吧，”Tony说。

“不，不是，”Steve说。

“天。 _通货膨胀_ 啊，”Tony说，扬起了眉毛。

* * *

那天晚上Steve睁开眼睛，毫无根据地确定Bucky就在那里。他不在——怎么可能会在？Steve一个人在他那恒温的玻璃箱子里，突然需要透透气，需要一扇窗户，于是他下了床，拿上一件浴袍，穿着睡衣光脚进了公共休息室，到了阳台上。外面很冷，但他不在乎。他呼吸着新鲜空气，看着外面城市一扇扇闪光的窗，连成线的白色路灯，还有即便到这个时候依旧川流不息的红色尾灯。他不知道Bucky在哪里：公寓还是酒店，小旅馆还是收容所？或者在某个屋顶上，透过瞄准镜看着他？以防万一，Steve懒懒地敬了个礼。

“快啊，”他喃喃道，仿佛这城市能听见他的声音散播出去。他抱紧裹着浴袍的自己。“拜托，Buck——”

Steve还不清楚为什么就转了身，胸中涌起希望。鹰眼从阴影中走出，Steve试图收敛自己失望的表情，也知道自己失败了。

“你还好吗？”Barton问他。

“很好，谢谢，”Steve自动回答说。“只是需要透透气。我一般开着窗睡觉的。”

Barton皱眉。“要是温度不舒服，你该告诉JARVIS——”

Steve挤出微笑。“JARVIS不是窗户，”他说。

Barton点点头走了过来，跟Steve一起站在栏杆边上。他似乎内心在挣扎。最终他做了决定，不自在地说，“Natasha跟我说了——你朋友的事。”

Barton仔细地瞧着他；Steve只是点点头，什么也没说。

“听着，你得知道大家都在担心你，”Barton说。

可这次Steve忍不住了。“他们真是担心吗？”

Barton看上去真的吃了一惊。“他们是啊。 _当然_ 是了。瞧，不管他身上发生了什么，不管他变成了什么——你不需要一个人面对，”他说。“这是——我真不想说这种事情我们了解，但这种事情我们确实了解。”

Steve看得出这对Barton来说有多么艰难，他生来不是爱跟人谈心的那种人，所以他扣紧双手，听他说下去。

“我们可以解除他的程序。听取他的汇报，帮他恢复，”Barton说，Steve勉力不流露出太多感情。“瞧，Fury救了Natasha。Natasha救了我。让我们收押他吧，”Barton说。“让我们——”

Steve勉强笑了笑。“你们不需要我的准许。你们早就会这么干了——要是你们能办到的话。”

“他会来找你的，”Barton直白地说。“如果他还没来找上你的话。他有过吗？”

Steve回以自己的问题。“你的这项工作——是我，对不对，”Barton要想喜怒不形于色，可比他要擅长得多，可这也无济于事。“没关系，”他告诉Barton，真心实意。“我可以理解。真的可以理解。”

* * *

其实他的新衣服真帮上忙了。他穿着牛仔裤和运动鞋，黑色帽衫外面套着黑夹克走过中央车站，感觉自己没有那么显眼了：至少不那么像他自己了。他去全豆买了一杯咖啡，然后在车站里转悠，随便逛逛，在橱窗的玻璃上寻找Bucky的倒影。Steve没看到他，但他挺确定他认出了报刊亭边上闲晃的小伙子。Steve加快脚步，决心甩掉他，穿梭在人群中，然后突然钻进一家店里。他从架子上扯下一件衬衫，进了试衣间，透过厚重丝帘子的缝隙往外看；那小伙子没再过来，可是另一个男人——灰色西装，手机举在耳边——经过了两次，然后停在外面讲着电话。Steve叹了口气走出去，向售货小姐道了谢后离开了。

他决定走着过桥，于是坐着4号线去了商业区。他喜欢这列车，喜欢随着它熟悉的节奏微微摇晃。他也从未觉得自己如此默默无闻——像是他终于融入了环境——突然之间他想就这么跑掉，随便挑一站下车然后销声匿迹，那冲动几乎难以抑制。

火车拥挤了起来，Steve站着，手抓着头顶的栏杆，表情变得空白：纽约的礼仪经年不变，Steve知道外人总以为这是不友善的表现，但人们其实是礼貌地试着给其他纽约人一种个人空间的幻觉。在这里，几乎没有空间可言：一个矮小的拉丁裔女人挤在他的腋下，他的膝盖撞着他面前坐着的那孩子的膝盖，他身后的某个人跟他贴得那么近——

那是Bucky，他知道那是Bucky。他感觉到Bucky带着手套的左手擦过他的臀部，看见Bucky的另一只手抓着Steve右边的栏杆。他情不自禁：他盲目地向下伸出手去，与他十指相扣。他感觉到Bucky的呼吸喷在他的脖子上。Bucky牢牢地抵在他身后，那么近，只要他转过头去就能吻上他。

“我找过你，”Steve朝身后喃喃道。“我 _到处_ 找你。”

Bucky的嘴几乎贴上了他的耳朵。“我知道，”他说。“我一直看着你。我想看看你怎么样。”

Steve稍微动了动，让他的腿紧紧贴合着Bucky的腿。他们静静地站了一分钟。

“我发现有很多人在监视你，”Bucky嘟囔着。“我以为你可能跟那女孩在一起，Romanoff，”Steve不禁动了一下，但没等他说什么Bucky便说了下去，“不是，我知道的。但这姑娘啊，她毫不留情。她不让我靠近你，”Steve低下了头，不想让任何人看见他的反应；甚至不想让Bucky看见。“我以为她看着你的方式就和我一样，”Bucky在他耳边说着。“像是她爱着你。可现在我不这么想了。她有她自己的理由。”

“是你，”Steve喃喃地说。“他们想要你。他们想——我不知道。重新给你 _编程_ 。”这些话脱口而出。“汇报情况。重新恢复。在我看来，他们现在像是想要你为他们效力了。”

“效力，”Bucky悄声说。“他们是说，杀戮，”Steve吞下胃里泛起的酸水。他那么了解Bucky，他听得出他的犹豫，他声音中的不情愿：“我愿意，如果——如果 _你_ ——”

“ _不。不。_ ”Steve咬住牙说，然后：“我绝不想这样。”

“好。好吧。”Bucky放开了Steve的手，多了一会，Steve感觉有报纸蹭过他的手指，便把报纸拿住了。“现在不是十分钟的空档了，”Bucky说。“是 _四_ 分钟。要不是心烦，我会感到荣幸的。可现在就是这样。看你的报纸吧，”他说。“碰上纸质材料他们就无计可施了，”列车停在坚尼街时，Bucky离开了他的身边。他下了车，消失在站台上的人群里。

Steve本来计划在布鲁克林桥站下车，但改了主意，出现空座的时候，Steve扭身坐了下来。他展开报纸——一份折得紧紧的《纽约时报》——读了起来。

他不知道他在找什么。然而第一眼看见的时候他就懂了。

* * *

Natasha站在Stark大厦的街对面，在范德堡大厦（*）那一边，看着熙来攘往的人群。从安保方面来讲，这是个噩梦——不仅是世界上最繁忙的十字路口，不仅直接在客流量以百万计的车站上面，而且整个地区都在施工当中，到处搭着脚手架：奇塔瑞袭击后的中城区还在恢复元气。她猜她可以征用更多的特工，但是要好好在这地方安插人手，得用上半个国民警卫队那么多的人。她抬头看着大厦。电梯就是瓶颈，她想。Rogers只能乘着电梯上下——他们只需要跟紧他，别跟丢。  
（注：One Vanderbilt，确有其地。中央车站即是由康纳利·范德堡筹建的，纽约还有以他命名的街道等，下文会出现。）

她的电话响了。“他在哪里？”她问。

“在图书馆，要是你能相信的话，”Clint回答。“一开始他去了植物园。他吃了个三明治，看了看玫瑰。然后他重新上了车，去了42街的大图书馆。听着，他 _知道了_ ，”Clint不耐烦地说。“我 _告诉过_ 你他知道了。他知道我们在监视他，他喜欢我们，但是不信任我们，能把我们甩多远就会甩多远——我觉得还能甩得相当远。所以他玩起了游戏，领着我们像游客一样在城里转——”

“他脱离过视线吗？”Natasha打断他。

“不超过四分钟。他在香蕉共和国（*）的店里消失了一分钟，在植物园上了厕所——别担心，花的时间都正常，”Clint冷淡地说。“除此之外，我们一直都看得见他：地铁上也是，玫瑰花丛边上也是。现在Barrett盯着他，她说他在纽约公立图书馆的地图室。”  
（注：*美国时装品牌）

这引起了她的注意。“地图室？”Natasha皱眉。“他在看什么？”

“我们不知道。她会试着去看一眼，但是要接近很不容易。他要了很多东西——地图和蓝图，各种纸卷。队长桌子上放着好些东西，很难看出他真正看的是什么。”

“真妙，”她说。“有摄像头吗？”

“没有，”Clint阴郁地说。“图书馆就这么疯狂。”

她叹了口气。“好吧，很高兴知道有人还在维护他人隐私。”

“队长去那里可能就是为的这个——对我们表示鄙视。”

“不，我不这么想。图书馆，车站，植物园：都是大型公共场所。他是在展露自己——让Barnes来找他，”她叹气。“让自己便于接近——或者把自己变成该死的活靶子。”

“你看见他的衣服了吗？”Clint插话。

“看见了。”她看了照片，SteveRogers穿着帽衫和黑色皮夹克。这让人很不安；Steve头一回看上去跟纽约街头任一个人一模一样了。“他看上去挺帅。我们别跟丢他。”

Clint犹豫了一会说，“我跟队长说了我们可以帮助他——我说的是Barnes。我们 _能_ 办到吗？”

“我不知道，”Natasha说。“如果是Stark——也许吧。如果是CIA……”她咬起嘴唇。“冬日战士可是相当了得的战利品，CIA会想把他的脑袋挂到墙上的。Steve不会容许这种事的发生，所以他们只有把他雪藏。Cooper已经在想现在他们有什么样的牢房能关住他了。”

“老天，”Clint说。

“是啊。我想过开展反情报活动，甩掉CIA，给我们自己行动的空间。我们可以散布消息，说有人在——阿尔汉格尔斯克（*）看见过冬日战士。那里是我们熟悉的领域，北上到新地岛的苏联研究基地的必经之路。Cooper会相信的。我们也可以把这消息透露给Steve，”她想了想后补充道；如果Rogers认为Barnes离开了美国，要除掉他就他妈容易多了。某处草草一葬，小菜一碟。Rogers可能会找下去，但过一段时间他就会灰心的。  
（注：*俄罗斯城市，北临北冰洋）

“你不是真觉得队长会直接跑去阿尔汉格尔斯克吧？”Clint拉长声音说。“他可不是轻言放弃的人。”

“我告诉你了，Steve永远找不到他才是最好的，”Natasha说。“让Barnes消失才是最好的。”

### 第三章

Steve在地图室待到图书馆闭馆，然后卷好了所有的图纸和蓝图，把他们还到了前台。他等着，等到图书管理员把这些东西拿走——就算在这里，他还是能感觉到有人在看着他——可Bucky当然是对的：纸质材料终归是纸质材料，有着数据资料没有的安全性。

换了其他人看见Bucky写在报纸上的数字，可能会认为是电话号码，可Steve熟知杜威十进制系统（*）。纽约公立图书馆不会把名字跟藏品征借序号联系起来，而除了他需要的东西，他还征借了好多。运气好的话，永远不会有人知道他看的是什么，也不会知道Bucky在卷起的图纸里面给他留下了细小的铅笔记号，看过之后Steve就把那些小心地擦掉了。他一向擅长处理地图和蓝图；他猜他的大脑就是适于储存图像信息吧。战时这项技能很有用：遇上战地地图和战略计划，他不需要看多久就能 _牢记_ ，甚至都可以重新画出来。他想起在贝希特斯加登军械库布下炸弹后，他带领咆哮突击队走过的曲曲折折的路。其实Steve敢说，就算是现在他也还把那地方记得一清二楚，能够默画下来。比起那么个迷宫，中央车站的布局简单多了。  
（注：*一种图书分类系统）

唯一棘手的是，Bucky指示他找了三份不同年代的地图，然后他意识到Bucky是想让他在脑内把地图重叠起来——看看当年昏暗破败的走廊如今藏在哪一处光鲜亮丽的外层之后。与纽约的一大部分相同，中央车站的构成层层叠叠，不仅是在空间上，还是在时间上——隧道、暗廊和通往商店的废弃送货通道已经不复存在，所有的理发店、杂货店和冷饮店被精品店和苹果专卖取代。

不过，他觉得他记下来了。当他闭上眼睛，他能看见整个车站铺陈在眼前。

* * *

他漫步着沿拥挤的人行道走过几个街区，自在地隐于人群之中。拐弯走上范德堡街时他放慢了步速：一辆豪车停在Stark大厦的主入口，司机刚为Pepper Potts打开车门。这让他记起了他的一个想法、他本想做的一件事，于是直接向她走去，拦住门童，接过了她的公文包和手袋。

“Steve！”Pepper打着招呼，仰头吻起他的脸颊。“我听说你来了。”她挽住他的胳膊，让他陪她进了富丽堂皇的大厅。“你怎么样？能见到你真开心。”

“彼此彼此，”Steve对她真诚地说；他真的很喜欢Pepper。“我很高兴能碰上你：我想跟你谈件事。”门卫让电梯等候着他们。“我想，要是能得到你的帮助会很好的……”

“当然了，”Pepper好奇地看着他。“我能怎么……？”

Steve想了想该怎么措辞，然后做了个鬼脸。“我不是特别确定我想请求的是什么。我猜我会愿意——我是说，作为美国队长——”他摇头重新开始说。“在我小时候，有时候他们会请名人上电台，读书或者讲故事，”随着电梯的上升，他解释道。“之后，在战争期间，我自己也做过一些广播，不过——你知道的，全是跟战争有关的事，卖邮票什么的……”Pepper礼貌而困惑地看着他，所以他停下话头，又试了一遍。“我希望能为孩子做些事，”Steve对她说。“以美国队长的名义。比较——有教育意义的那种，”他补充道。“也许在图书馆办个活动。或者在电台上——”

Pepper眼睛亮了起来。“芝麻街（*）！我们 _为什么_ 都没想到让你上芝麻街呢？你生来就是那块料啊。”  
（注：*一档儿童教育电视节目，1969年首播。）

“我不知道那是什么，”Steve说了实话。

“那就是你想要的，”Pepper无比确定地说。“儿童电视节目。我会安排的，”她说。

“就在最近，”Steve脱口而出。“如果可能的话——拜托了，”他补充道，想起了该礼貌些。“如果可以的话。”

“我认为，”Pepper嗤笑道，“他们会相当乐意——”

电梯门伴着声响开了，TonyStark拿着一大束雏菊站在门口。

“甜心，”他说，然后瞪了Steve一眼。“说的不是你。”

Pepper对他莞尔一笑，Steve把她的公文包和手袋都放到了门外，按了他那一层的按键，同时她说了下去。“我确定他们求之不得。他们会想要你去的。”

“谁会想要他做什么？”Tony问。

“芝麻街，”Pepper回答，Steve暗暗按了关门键。

Tony眨了眨眼。“他要上芝麻街？ _我_ 就想上芝麻街！”

“真的？”Pepper问，稍微畏缩了一下，Steve又戳了一下按钮：关门，关门。

“当然了！为什么他妈不行？”Tony质问着，电梯门关上了，不过Pepper一定好好说服了他，因为第二天不管是Tony还是钢铁侠第二天早上都没露面。然而Clint睡眼惺忪地举着咖啡，抬头看看穿着他色彩最鲜艳制服的Steve，他说，“这我可得看看。”Steve挤出微笑，试图让自己相信Clint不是那个意思、不是为了工作。

Pepper带他们坐着轿车去了皇后区的一间工作室，Steve在那里开心地待了五个小时，为儿童电视工作室录了几段节目，主要是给一个粉红色的毛绒玩具当配角。离他上回做类似的事已经过了好些年，不过他曾经很擅长这种，他也看得出来编导们对他的表演能力感到惊喜，因为他们不断为他想着新内容。他说了很多跟字母A有关的东西。（ _A代表美国_ ，他解释着，聪明地指着自己额头上的字母。 _A代表复仇者联盟。A代表猩猩（Orangutan）——什么，不对吗？你什么意思，难道不对吗？_ ）他让超级Grover（*）陪着他出任务，在Grover搞砸一切的时候对电视机前的小朋友做了个鬼脸。他指出星条旗里的星（Stars）和条（Stripes）都以辅音ST开头——他们解释说，他需要指着的ST在播出的时候会做出特效，就在他头顶上贴着绿胶带的地方，不过瞄准目标对他来说从来不成问题。他跟他们解释说道理跟杂耍是一样的。  
（注：*芝麻街的主要角色之一）

确实如此。

* * *

她的手机响了一声。

 _NAT_ ，Clint的短信里写着。 _SGR要去皇后区录芝麻街。_

她盯着短信，然后走到街上，等到Pepper的轿车从Stark的车库里开出来，就好像看到轿车就能打消她的疑虑、让一切合乎情理一样。 _芝麻街？_ 可那——

—— _妈的_ ，她居然就这么放松警惕了，他找上了她，铁臂紧紧勒着她的喉咙把她拽进一扇门，进了一个废弃的中餐馆。她挣扎着踢他，试图攻击他身上任何的脆弱之处——脸，眼睛，腹股沟——可天杀的他勒得太牢。她的靴子悬空刮擦着地面。

“我 _试着_ 耐心点，”他低狺，“可你在 _挑战我的底线_ ，小姐。离他远点。别 _他妈的_ ——”

“不！”她咆哮，试图把他的胳膊从喉咙掰开。“除非你告诉我你——”

“我不会，”他咬牙说着，“听命于 _你_ ，”可她摸到了电棍，第一次电击让他踉跄着放开了她。她转过身去，用警棍狠击他的膝盖，等他倒下，用金属包尖的的靴子重重踢着他：肾脏部位两下，头部一下。他因痛脸色苍白，但是没有昏过去或反应减慢——直接抓住了她的腿一扭。她后翻，落地时已经准备好应付冲上来的他。

他们一起冲破破败的厨房门，倒在满是棱角的古旧铁灶上。她又电了他一次，电棍戳向他的脖子，而他把电棍从他手中打飞了。他远远比她要强壮，于是她在他的背上骑住，使尽力气把腿收紧，逼他重压之下向后倾斜，尽可能贴近他，这样他要是不想至少稍微伤到自己，就伤不到她。她抓着他的脸，可金属手指攥紧了她的手臂，她痛呼一声。

他跪倒在地，拼命拉扯着她的胳膊，她环绕过他的身体，半架在他肩上——他抓住了他。他真实的手和金属的那只似乎同样有力。他就要把她重重摔在水泥地上了。

她需要武器，刻不容缓。“PeggyCarter说他以前跟你上过床，”Natasha上气不接下气地说，抓紧了他。“你想从他那里得到的就是这个吗？一次干个过瘾？”她没抱多大希望，可她做梦也没想到这起效了：他整个人完全愣住了。她乘胜追击。“史密森尼博物馆可没提到 _这种_ 轶事，”她说，轻声啧啧着。“如今这帮人也太懒得查明事实真相了。根本不敬业。”

他绷紧下巴，可表情更阴狠了。“我的事你压根一点都不知道。”

她感觉到了软弱之处，迅速乘虚而入。“唔，我知道你险些要了他的 _命_ ，”她的语气轻快而无情。“四发子弹，三发打进腹部。腹部枪伤可是疼得很——胃酸都腐蚀了他的内脏，你知道吗？”她没预料到他面部一闪而过的痛苦。“你打碎了他的颧骨。打裂了他的眼窝。住院三周——你真把他伤得不轻，”她惊恐地发现他满眼是泪。这……不该是这么收场的，Natasha想。冬日战士不应该——就这么 _崩溃瓦解_ 。她抓着他的手松了下来，她挣脱出来，跌跌撞撞地后退抽出了她的两把枪。他都没有注意到，只是坐在那里，双眼失焦。

“不是我。”他似乎很混乱。“那不是 _我_ ——我 _永远_ 不会——”

“那 _就是_ 你，”她说。“子弹都吻合着你的枪。他的淤青吻合着你的拳头，他 _脖子_ 上的印痕吻合着你的手指，”他缩成一团刺耳地抽泣起来，涕泪横流。她看着他用掌跟使劲揉着眼睛，企图控制自己。她震惊而不安地盯着他。然而不使出致命一击不是她的风格，现在她嗅到了伤口的血味：Steve是他的软肋，就像他是Steve的软肋一样确凿无疑。“你最好的选择，”她对他说，“就是在他发现你失踪之前让他们把你做掉。他当然会伤心，我敢说他甚至会继续找你找下去，可那样他周末也就有了该死的消遣，而你不会牵连着他一起毁灭。”

她说话的时候枪一直指着他；她知道不该低估了他，可她觉得如果她能一直像这样挑唆他、调动他的情绪，他也许会松懈下来，或者犯错误。情感让人易于预测，可冬日战士一向冷酷务实，令人胆寒。

这时候他沉默下来，尽管他的双肩依旧随着粗重的呼吸起伏着。当他放下双手抬起脸来，眼泪已经消隐无踪，可他的表情松懈得奇怪。“好吧，”他说。

我判断失误了，她想。

他仿佛遥不可及，望着一些她看不见的东西，表情由痛苦变为悔恨，然后成了很像是恐惧的什么，然后他朝她伸出手腕，手心向上。他的手指纤长得惊人，就连金属的手指也是一样。“你是对的，”他说。“把我带走吧，”然后，比起跟她说话他更像是在自言自语，“我能办到。”他双眼失焦。“不管是什么，我可以……”他重重吞咽着，又把双手往外伸了一些。

她带着手铐和强效麻醉剂，可她哪一样都不想用。她不能把他带到CIA去：他已经很清楚等着他的是什么下场了，她不能这么做。她端详着他——这是她第一次仔细看他。James Barnes。当下他没法控制好自己的表情：惊人的是，他的嘴有个弯曲的弧度，微微颤抖着。她好奇他们一直给他戴着面具是不是为了这个原因。

那么，就Stark吧。她会把他带到Stark那里。这是最显而易见的解决方案：大厦就在附近，大厦能把他关住，他们可以监禁他，直到他们搞明白该拿他怎么办。如果他还有希望，如果他心中依旧存活着这么大一部分的James Barnes，她愿意把他双手奉上，当成圣诞礼物送给Steve，就当是一份小小的谢礼。这样他会开心的，她想。然而——

然而Steve去录了芝麻街，她想着，皱起了眉头。

Barnes警惕而好奇地望着她，就在这时她做出了决定：现在她清楚了他怎么运作，她相当确定自己还能再次抓到他，可一旦真的抓住了他，他就永远都逃不出去了。“你走吧，”她说，把枪收回枪套里，不知道谁更惊讶，他还是她。“离开这里，”然后一切变得更疯狂了，因为他 _没有_ 走。他只是坐在那里，看上去很迷茫：在矛盾的指令之间左右为难。

“可是，”Barnes说，深深吸了一口气。“你说——”

“ _别管_ 我说过什么了，”她烦躁地说，然后她知道她需要说什么了：“我 _一点也不在乎_ 你。我这么做是为了Steve。我在试着弄清怎样对Steve才是最好的，”然后他急促地点着头，迅速冲往出口，显然他的世界又就此重回正轨了。在门口时，他犹豫了一下，回头望着她。

“我也一样，”他笨拙地说。“要是你信的话，”然后走了，留她一个人在那里。

* * *

反了。她全都弄反了——芝麻街啊，她想着，摇了摇头。这事关系到 _遗产_ ：Steve Rogers在思考他作为美国队长能够留下什么作为遗产，而这让他所做的一切都有了不同的含义。

Steve并不是在试图 _抓住_ 冬日战士。Steve是在试图 _逃离_ 。他没有打算把Barnes从深渊里拉出来；他在寻找Barnes所在的深渊，以求自己也 _一跃而下_ 跟他一起消失。

过了一会，她意识到PeggyCarter已经告诉过她了——该死的，她本该好好听Peggy的话，因为Peggy真的了解他们，两个人都了解。 _他要去营救Steve_ ，她是这么说的，Natasha想起Peggy床头柜上相框里那张紧绷而不开心的脸，想起Steve空荡荡的公寓，他那算不得活着的古怪生活。 _即使在我一无所有的时候，我还有Bucky_ ——而他就在这里：James Barnes，死而复生 _赶来拯救他_ 。

只是他们不会成功的。她知道有多少特工盯着Steve，比谁都清楚。自从Steve Rogers在2011年解冻之后，美国政府就一直监视着他——妈的，可能自从1943年就是这样了。 _好歹是个人物，比普通大兵要引人注目得多_ ，Peggy是这么说的。他们监视着他，在医院，在神盾局，在他华盛顿特区的公寓——或许他们留给他的空档比四分钟要长，但也 _没长多少_ 。一直都有特工被派去盯着Steve，也一直 _会有_ 。现在她看出来了，为什么使Barnes陷入绝望那么容易：他知道Steve处于多重的监控之下。可能在1943年的时候他也知道；James，正如Peggy向她解释的那样，是个现实主义者。

* * *

整整一上午都作为美国队长穿着制服，让他浑身发痒，也被人看得很不舒服，所以Steve回到大厦之后，他换上了他能找到最不显眼的衣服，下楼到了中央车站去买咖啡。他在餐饮区转悠，小口啜饮着咖啡，用脑内的蓝图对照着大厅。他能明白Bucky为什么选了这里：大厅四周到处都是出口：不仅是巨大的楼梯和双排电扶梯，还有到处标着号通往各个站台的出口，更别说走廊、坡道和货梯，餐厅所需的水管与天然气管线的维修通道，还有许多弃用的地下轨道。他走到大厅尽头，转身，一个穿着西装打着电话的人也突然停了下来。

四分钟，Steve想，看了看表。几乎没有——他突然注意到一个在肮脏角落里席地而坐的老人，他蓄着一把乱糟糟的灰色胡子，穿着军用夹克和战斗靴，举着一个破旧的纸板，上面写着： **请帮助无家可归的老兵** ，于是Steve把他的咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶，不假思索地走到他面前蹲了下来。

“哪个部队的？”Steve问。

“103部队，”男人回答；他的手很脏。“暴怒行动（*）——格林纳达，1983年。你呢？”  
（注：*1983年10月，美军趁加勒比海岛国格林纳达发生政变之际入侵该国，在短短的4天时间里解除了格林纳达的武装）

Steve做了个鬼脸。“我的情况有点——复杂。可以说我是隶属107部队的吧。”他拿出钱包，抽出五张二十美元钞票——他只带了这些现金——还有一张长方形名片，上面印着他的名字和盾牌的浮雕花纹。一开始他很排斥这些名片，不过不止一次，它们用着很方便。他从外套内袋抽出一支笔，把名片翻过去，用小小的大写字母写下一条消息。 _Bob_ ——Robert Turner给退伍老兵办了一个收容所，Steve挺喜欢他的—— _请帮助拿着这张名片的人，不是为了帮我忙，而是因为一次帮助一个人比无所作为要好。SGR。_ 他把钱和名片递给那人，说，“你知道鲍厄里那边的罗斯蒙特收容所吗？”

“嗯，”过了一会，男人说。“我知道那地方。”

“去找管事的人，把名片给他，”Steve说。“他会帮你的。”他打算起身，男人把他的咖啡杯递给了他。Steve接了过来，站起身时向他道谢，然后礼貌地微笑。“这不是我的。”

“当然是了，”男人说，Steve低头看着纸杯。是全豆咖啡店的，一边用黑色马克笔写着STEVE，而另一边有小一些的字： _我们不该这么做。这是个错误。_

“我要杀了他，”Steve不假思索地说。“我要——”接着他又蹲了下来恳求道，“他在哪？把这个给你的人？”男人只是盯着他。“我需要见他，”Steve坚持道。“求你了。他是我最好的朋友，他是我的中士，他就要犯下大错了，”那老兵皱了一会眉头，也许是衡量着Steve的恳求和Bucky给他的信息孰轻孰重。

“125号轨道，”男人说；他的眼神清醒而严肃。“服务大厅。”

“谢谢你，”Steve说。

 _不要跑_ ，Natasha曾经对他说过。 _用走的_ ，于是Steve把手插进口袋，逼自己悠闲地走回餐饮区的另一边。穿着西装的男人还打着电话，或者是假装在打电话，但是跟Steve隔开了一段距离，可能是怕Steve识破他。然而，Steve觉得这种面积的大厅里至少还有另一个特工，可能还有更多。上面刻着125-126号轨道的磨砂玻璃指示牌在一个冰淇淋摊位边上，Steve停下脚步，看着玻璃冷柜里的一个个圆桶，假装在选某个口味的冰淇淋。

通向站台的金色双开门是关着的，但他肯定它们没有上锁。

四分钟，他想，看了看表。也许是时候看看四分钟究竟有多长了。

他吸了一口气，按下手表上的一个按钮，平静但果断地走向那扇门——他拉开一边门，钻了过去。到另外一侧时他才狂奔起来，跑过废弃的站台，跑上另一头静止不动的金属扶梯。跑着跑着，他进了一个脏乱的大厅，污渍斑斑的瓷砖上有手工画下的出口标志和一个指向右侧的箭头——然后跑向了相反的方向，跑向服务走廊，绕过拐角处的时候险些撞倒一个老太太。

“我——抱歉，”Steve喘道。“对不起，”天，他真傻：走廊里到处是人，多数人随身带着背包、纸箱或购物车就能容纳下的全部家当，而他——他有几张名片呢？——可Bucky就在那里，目瞪口呆地看着他，Steve拉住他的胳膊，抓他走到走廊另一边，进了一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门，像是拿巨大的罐头起子抠出来的。那是配电间，里面变压器轰鸣着，空气中隐约泛着一种金属的味道，Steve转过身去面对他，指着他说：“你 _没有_ 权利做这么个决定！你听清了吗？我不会再让你这么干了：你 _不能_ 就这么替我们两个做决定。你没有这个权利，Buck。”

“可是，”Bucky抗议道，而Steve抓住他的双肩用一个吻封住了他的嘴，手扶上他的脸不让他动。Bucky惊讶地躲了一下，失去了平衡，但Steve没有放手。

时间放慢了。他们彼此相拥，不知多久以来，世界第一次重新变得温暖，Bucky的手臂沉实地搭过他的肩膀，他张开了嘴。吻变得深切变得饥渴，他们后倒倚靠肮脏的墙面狂乱地亲吻着：脸颊，下颌，处处贴合在一起，下巴湿滑地相蹭。上帝啊，他是那么想念Bucky，想念 _性爱_ ，想念——Steve气喘吁吁，手指在Bucky发间扯着，把他拉近，品尝着他的——

他的手表发出一系列刺耳的电子嘀声。

“得走了，”Steve喘道，勉强踉跄着推开了，可Bucky坐倒在地，肩膀靠着墙，他呼吸急促，表情凄伤。Steve抓住Bucky摇晃着他。“你要按计划来，”他坚持。“ _好吗？求你了_ ，Buck——你已经做了这么多，你一直这么坚强——而只有 _一步之遥_ 了——”

“Steve，”Bucky神情痛苦。“我只是不想拖累你。我 _从来_ 不想——”

“停嘴。 _停_ 。”Steve的手指不自觉地收紧了。“那不是——听着，从现在起，不管你去哪里，我也要去，你明白吗？别的方式我们试过了，行不通的。要么在一起，要么一无所有——好吗？ _好吗？_ ”

“好，”Bucky说，这时Steve的手表又响了。“去吧，”Steve跑了起来，冲出锈蚀的铁门，跳过垃圾和杂物，路人纷纷躲向走廊两侧——他没有再下楼梯到站台上，而是顺着出口标志向上走，知道这样就能走到车站的主厅。那里会有摄像头，而他需要回到监控之下，越快越好。

Natasha的声音在他脑海里响起——“逃亡的时候， _用走的_ ，”——可他想要被看到，需要被看到——于是他小跑着进了主厅，斜穿到另一侧，如果不真去对着摄像头挥手，最惹人注目也不过如此了。其他的纽约市民自动为他让出一条道来，有的紧攥着手袋，因为他的打搅狠狠瞪着他。Steve快步走过格雷巴通道，停在一个巨大的摄像头下拖沓地要了一打甜甜圈。

他想要两个……不，三个果冻的，两个糖霜的，那边那些是什么，炸纽绞吗？

* * *

“找到他了！”伴着一声静电噪音，Clint在耳机里听到。“他就在主厅那边，花样甜甜圈那里，”但Clint朝另一方向走去，顺着Rogers刚刚从人群中跑来时尚可追踪的路线，进了他刚刚跑出来的通道，服务入口的地面还有门枢掉下的金属碎屑。他向下进了站，到了一间空空如也的走廊里，但远处传来了声音。看见流浪汉之前，他就闻到了他们散发出来的气味。他们不再交谈，看着他，眼神充满敌意和戒备。

“抱歉，”Clint说。“请继续，”本来他就要走了，却看出了不对——迅速交汇的眼神，机警的表情——当他拐进走廊而不是直接走过去的时候，他感觉到气氛变得紧张了。他看得出，他们当真考虑着要不要与他交手——与他对峙，阻止他，挡住他的去路——但是他走过去了，他们没有动。一个黑人穿着灰扑扑的短大衣靠在墙上瞪他，嘴里的牙签来回摆动。两个年老的女人坐在牛奶箱上恶意地瞧着他。一个脏兮兮的老头穿着军用夹克，躺在一片瓦楞纸板上，旁边是个年轻的士兵，坐在墙边，收起膝盖垂着头，之后是个编着玉米辫的金发姑娘，穿着肮脏的粉色——Clint停下脚步转过身去。

“ _Barnes_ ，”Clint喃喃道， _老天爷_ ，他速度真快，甚至没等Clint抬起手来，他就站起身跑掉了，虽然Clint的什么也没抓住的手指还是擦过了他的外套。“靠，”Clint嘟囔着，追了上去——他会 _抓住_ 这混蛋的，他 _知道_ 他会的：冬日战士在车站空荡荡的走廊和隧道里可甩不掉他，而要是他往楼上跑，到人多的地方去——他真就这么做了，冲过一扇门到了车站对公众开放的部分，可是拥挤的人潮一下拖慢了他的速度。Clint紧跟着他，他在人群中躲闪穿梭，然后跑了起来，朝着地铁入口而去：4号、5号和6号线。冬日战士跳过了验票机——他以为他直接上车就行了吗？——Clint紧随其后，推开挡在面前的人，跑下台阶到站台上。列车刚刚开走，所以站台没有那么挤。冬日战士在他前面沿站台走着，低着头，手塞在口袋里。

Clint大步跟上，恢复镇静，评估着他的选择。他带着武器，可是到处都是平民，而且他必须假定冬日战士也有武装，就算他还没有抽出武器。所以他放慢速度，扬起下巴，让人看见他手是空着的；冬日战士似乎没有往他这边看，可是Clint没那么傻：他是世界一流的行家里手，跟Natasha身手相当。果然，他也慢了下来，然后在站台尽头停了下来。冬日战士转过身来盯着他。

他剪了头发，但那双眼睛放在哪里都不会认错：钢蓝，围绕着淤伤一样的黑眼圈。

Clint继续走过去，把手举得高了一点。“Barnes中士！我只是想跟你谈谈！”

他没指望冬兵会回答，当他发话的时候很吃惊。“我们没什么可谈的！”他喊着回答。

“你有别的选择，先生，”Clint说，继续靠近。“你可以做出不一样的决定。他们希望你认为你已经无处可逃了，但那不是真的。我们还有选择。Rogers队长有一些朋友可以——”

冬日战士举起一只带着黑色手套的手，Clint便停步，服从他的意思：够近了。

“不止这一条出路，”Clint认真地说。

冬日战士望着他。在这个距离，Clint能看清他脸上本痛苦的纹路，它们不该存在的，出现在这么年轻的一个人脸上实在反常。James Barnes看上去饱经摧残；疲惫而沧桑。“ _不止_ 一条出路？”他重复道，似乎想笑却又笑不出来。“真能有 _一条_ 出路我就知足了，”Clint感觉到地面的震动，提前知道了Barnes想做什么。他朝他跑去，希望能拉住他或者把他制服在站台上，可Barnes动作更快——Clint只能眼睁睁看着他一扭身跳到了飞驰的火车前方。

### 第四章

“天啊，Natasha，”Clint上气不接下气地对着电话说。“我觉得我害死了他。他跳到了火车前头——”

“我需要你，”Natasha说。“现在过来，到——”

“你没听见我刚才说什么吗？”Clint打断她。

“我听见了。你没害死他。无意冒犯，”Natasha圆滑地补充。“冬日战士干这行不是一天两天了。”

“他不是冬日战士，”Clint说。“他是Barnes——我亲眼看见了。他是James Barnes。”

“我知道。情况有变；我们现在处于完全不同的局势当中了。快点：我有很多要告诉你——等到之后。”

* * *

“你还好吗？”Steve回到大厦之后Pepper问他，他是那么不在状态，几乎滔滔不绝把什么都说了出来：Bucky的吻在他唇上的余温，与他分别时入骨的疼痛，即便此刻在他们之间依旧一寸一寸真实可感的距离，而如果他不快离开这地方，他就要，他就要——

“当然了。我买了甜甜圈，”Steve说。“这些炸纽绞看上去真的很不错。”

Pepper好像不太信他的话。“你确定吗？因为我本想请你——算了。”

“我很好，”Steve向她保证。“拜托。我可以为你做什么？”

“好吧—— _真的_ 不是什么要事，”Pepper说，“所以拒绝也完全没关系，不过我今晚我要举办一个小招待会，给建设非洲的项目：他们修路，建些基础设施。你不用待太久——”

Tony从她身后走来。“你得穿件猴子戏服，”他插话。“也就是说，你知道的，晚礼服。”

“不过在我这边显然会增色不少的，如果能请到你——”Pepper对Tony做了个鬼脸，“——做嘉宾的话。”

“我——当然，我很乐意，”Steve回答，就这样，他在鸡尾酒会紧握着一长杯香槟，周围到场的都是政客、要人和名流。也许是因为刚刚他七十年来第一次吻了Bucky Barnes，也许是因为正式着装比起其他服饰变得最少，Steve感觉如同时光倒流：战争期间他也参加过这样的宴会，通常是作为某位参议员或众议员的宾客。从前穿军装的人会更多，可他觉得只要转身，他随时可能会看见一袭红裙美艳不可方物的Peggy，或者，也许是——

“再来些香槟吗，队长？”Howard问，关照地拍拍他的后背，招手向酒保示意。

是Tony。当然了，是Tony。

Steve摇摇头，伸手盖住了酒杯。“要是说我一向不太喜欢香槟，会不会太不知趣了？”

“那就威士忌吧，”这是Steve的表情一定是显露出了什么，因为Tony大笑着说，“跟我来，mon capitaine（*），”他身上父亲的影子在Steve眼中挥之不去：Howard揶揄的微笑和他洞悉一切的戏谑眼神。  
（注：*法语，我的队长）

* * *

“Fondue只是奶酪和面包，我的朋友，”Howard意味深长地说，Steve一直觉得关于他、Peggy和Bucky之间的一团乱麻，Howard知道的比表面上要多。他一直不知道Peggy是不是向Howard倾诉过：他是那种似乎很容易引人倾诉衷肠的人。人情练达。

他知道Bucky是什么也不会说的：Bucky不向任何人倾诉。

* * *

“我有些 _棒呆了_ 的玩意想要你尝尝，”Tony说，抓着Steve跟他一起走。“其实那是我父亲的——他特别喜欢，买了得有一吨。麦卡伦64年威士忌， _当年_ 就已经是50年的佳酿了，”角落里的乐队演奏着的乐曲，Steve还真的能认出来——《完美恋歌》。《佳人入怀》。《宝贝，除了爱我什么也给不了你》。如果他闭上眼睛，他能想象出在吧台等待他的Bucky，领带松松垮垮，嘴里已经叼起一根香烟，等着上酒的时候手不耐烦地打着不合调的拍子。他的记忆都历历在目、异彩纷呈，比当下世界暗淡灰黑的色调要明艳得多。

* * *

在Steve的记忆中，这一直是他们的秘密。只不过是男孩儿们的那些事而已，事实上他从来没多想过，直到有一天Bucky让他们之间变味了，搂过Steve的脖子亲上了他的嘴。Steve很震惊，真的很震惊，因为混在一起无可厚非，可是所有人都知道男生之间不会接吻的，除非他们是同性恋。Bucky一定是感觉到了，因为他很快躲开，面红耳赤，尴尬地颓丧下来——更糟的是，突然 _怕起了他_ 。Bucky看着 _他_ ， _Steve_ ，好像Steve会做出什么 _伤害_ 他的事一样——那 _太_ 疯狂了， _太_ 不可理喻了，Steve只有傻傻地瞧着他看。

“我只是开玩笑的，”Bucky说，他声音里多了一丝尖刻，尖刻而刻薄，“瞧瞧你他妈会不会当真，你还 _完完全全_ 当真了，你这个白痴小混蛋——”他不太友好地推搡着Steve。

Steve只是像个傻瓜一样目瞪口呆——先是那个吻（他的初吻），然后是 _这个_ ——然而关键在于，他比谁都要了解Bucky，他认识Bucky一辈子了，他看得见他额头上的细汗，他眼中的惶恐失措。“Buck，没关系的，”Steve说出了口，虽然其实他也不确定——

* * *

“也许等一会吧，”走向吧台的路上，Tony对某个想要拦下他们的人说；Steve几乎都没看见那人。

* * *

——而Bucky好像也没有那么确定了，只是一个劲用力地摇头，想保护自己。“只是个玩笑，好吗？”Bucky说，声音紧绷几近破碎。“你个傻瓜。只是个他妈的——”他们几乎为这事打了起来，因为Bucky太过激动了，Steve不得不抓住他，手指紧紧揪着Bucky的衬衫，当Bucky试图挣开的时候，破旧的衬衫都给扯坏了，有那么一个可怕的瞬间，Steve确信Bucky要把他揍得找不到北了： _你才是死基佬，你才是，滚开，别他妈碰我_ 。可Bucky的拳头停在了半空，手臂的肌肉颤抖着，他的面具滑落了，Steve不知道他究竟是同性恋还是别的什么，可他没法看着Bucky这么痛苦。

“没事的。 _Buck_ 。没——”可单单说话什么用也没有，于是Steve就拉着他吻了上去，胡乱而青涩，一直吻着，直到Bucky人软了下来，终于也抓住了他。Steve熟识了Bucky嘴唇的弧度，他脸颊上细碎的胡茬，他舌头的味道。他爱Bucky Barnes胜过世上任何人。

* * *

“——啊哈，我就知道它在这。”Tony说，拿着一个落灰的酒瓶和两个厚实的水晶酒杯，把它们放在打磨上光的实木桌面上。“没人想到要偷这个，因为他们都不懂行，”他说。“可这是上等货。比你年头都久。想尝尝吗？——不加冰，加冰简直是糟蹋这酒。”

“我——好吧。听你的，”Steve说，靠了过去。他啜饮一口浓醇的酒液，在口中回味一段才咽下去。他头晕目眩。尝起来像是天堂，像是欢爱，像是——

* * *

他们不会谈起这事；从来不谈。如果说最接近于谈话，偶尔，在事后，Bucky会吻着他的耳朵低语，“ _要是你找到姑娘了，你告诉我。总有姑娘会看出你的为人，然后钓你上钩的，等着瞧吧，_ ”每次Bucky这么说，Steve都很难过很气愤，因为永远 _不会_ 有女孩想要他的，他不需要Bucky的 _怜悯_ ，而且，最重要的是他以为这话意味着Bucky在给自己留一条后路：毕竟吸引异性的那个一直都是Bucky。

直到以后，直到遇见Peggy，Steve才意识到Bucky（他怎么能那么想Bucky）是为了他好。从没有女人像Peggy那样看他，这让他又惊又喜。Bucky也看出来了，只是一个假笑把他的安全套配给塞进了Steve的口袋，虽然Steve从来都没用上。然后Bucky就与他疏远了；Bucky像艘潜水艇一样默默沉潜。

* * *

“——有吗，Rogers？”Tony说着，不知什么时候Steve闭上了眼睛。

他睁开眼说，“抱歉，我没听见你问什么。我在享受这酒。太棒了。”

Tony表情奇怪地看着他。“但是酒对你没作用。”

“没有，不过我还是很喜欢这味道，”Steve又小啜一口，颤抖着闭上了眼睛。“尝起来就像是一段回忆。”

“美好的回忆？”Tony喃喃道。Steve没有回答。

* * *

他终于在一间意大利的安全屋堵住了Bucky，在就寝之后溜进他的房间，在身后锁上门，在Bucky有机会抗议之前就上了他的床。Bucky消沉地看了他一会，却还是妥协了，躺倒让Steve爬到他身上。Steve是如此饥渴，饥渴难耐。

事后，他们就这个话题进行了他们之间最长的一次谈话。

“你在干什么？你为什么要这么对我？”Steve问他。

“因为我爱你，”Bucky说，低沉而致命。“你这该死的白痴。”

“可是，”Steve开口。

“别傻了，”Bucky抱着他说，Bucky沾了他一身的精液慢慢干下来。“你跟她可以生 _孩子_ ，”Steve畏缩了一下，仿佛Bucky打了他一样。他没有想过孩子的问题，可Bucky比他都了解他自己，而在一个完美的世界里他当然会愿意要孩子。天啊，这真叫人难受。

“可是听着，”Steve绝望之中说，小心地挑选着字眼，“如果你是个我娶了留在家的姑娘，我绝不会就这么——”

“可我不是，”Bucky直截了当地说。“你也没那么做。”他从Steve的臂弯中抽身下了床，点了一根烟，裸身站在窗边的月光里。“我不会再谈起这事了，”最终Bucky说。“就这样吧，”也许他觉得Bucky不对任何人倾诉是错的，因为从那以后Peggy看着他的眼神里多了那么深的同情，也对他格外的好，然后Bucky死去的时候，Peggy——

* * *

“Rogers队长？我是Jane West，《纽约时报》记者，我们在市长——”Steve抬起头前快速评估了一下自己的情况；或许他的眼睛是湿润的，但他没有哭，所以没事。他没事。

“现在不行，”Tony坚定地说，像赶苍蝇一样挥挥手打发她。“抱歉。这是私人对话，”女人犹豫了一下，不过笑笑离开了。“你不是没事，”Tony对Steve说。那不是个问句。“连‘没事’的边都不沾。”

“不——我——不是没事。”

“好了，”Tony说。“来吧，咱们离开这地方吧，”好像是最后一刻才想起来一样，他一手抓过酒瓶，另一手拉住Steve的胳膊。“咱们到别的地方接着喝。”

* * *

“你得知道，我完全是好奇而已，”之后，Stark躺在沙发上说，“可你 _确定_ 你喝不醉吗？倒是，你的代谢加速了，可要是你 _拼命喝_ ，要是我把 _整瓶_ 都交给你掌管，你就不能——”

“Bucky死去的时候，我——”Steve停了下来；把这话说出口像是一种亵渎。“我就掌管着整瓶的酒，”他尴尬地说完，垂眼盯着酒杯。“没有——”他摇摇头。“也无所谓，”他微弱地笑笑。

“是啊，我猜也是，”Tony叹气。“可要是你能醉，咱们一起在戒酒中心该多有意思，”这让Steve大笑了出来。

“我那个时代的男人，我们不来康复中心这一套，”Steve说，向后躺去，酒杯放在肚子上。“我们只会变成沉默无情的醉鬼，”Tony脸上一时闪现的表情让他好奇Howard有没有——Howard就是这样吗？Steve伸出穿着袜子的脚戳了戳Tony的腿。“Tony，你的父亲会为你 _惊叹_ 的。他会骄傲得疯掉，站在屋顶上大喊大叫数着你的成就。”Tony挤出一丝短暂的笑容。“不，我说真的，”Steve坚持道。“都会让人难堪的： _瞧瞧我的儿子，我儿子是个天才，我儿子是_ 钢铁侠——事实上，肯定会叫人难以忍受，”Steve皱起眉头。“我觉得幸好这一幕让我给错过了。”

这话让Tony真心笑出了声。“好吧，”他说，坐起来的时候有些笨拙地歪了歪：他已经很醉了。“我知道你说你手里掌着酒瓶，在——”他没法让自己说出Bucky的名字。“——在你朋友，他去世的时候，可你喝的酒肯定远远比不上 _这个_ 。”他晃了晃手里的威士忌，然后向前靠过去，几乎倒满了Steve的酒杯。“这才是 _真正的_ 超级血清。这东西比你开过的多数 _车_ 都要值钱。”

Steve将信将疑地摇了摇头。“我不知道，Tony，”他慢慢回答。“有些我开过的车可值 _几百美元_ 呢（*），”他忍不住，赶在Tony想明白他在开他玩笑之前就笑了起来。  
（注：*又有通货膨胀的问题。另外，64年的麦卡伦也确实贵得吓人，之前有个麦卡伦64年水晶瓶装威士忌拍了46万美元，当然可能好一部分是特制水晶瓶的缘故，但也很能说明问题了……）

“天啊，你都快把我搞糊涂了；真的，”Tony说。

“哦，我就这点乐趣了，”Steve说，任着自己的头向后摆。

* * *

事实上，他其实觉得——倒不是醉了，而是有些温暖怡人的微醺，而就在这时候Clint走了进来，带着——一切美好的感觉都无影无踪了。其实她看着很美，穿着宝石蓝的晚装和高跟鞋，挽着Clint的手臂。Steve坐起来，笨手笨脚地把鞋穿上。

“好嘛，瞧瞧谁来了，”Tony打量着他们说。“你们打扮的不错啊。”

“我们在楼下找你们来着，”Natasha对Tony说，眼睛一直盯着Steve。“我不知道VIP聚会是在楼上开。”

“我想试试让美国队长喝个烂醉，同时尽量别跑到《纽约时报》的头版出洋相，”Tony耸耸肩。

“你目的也差不多达到了，”Steve说，勉强站了起来。“其实，我该睡觉去了。”

Tony没有动，只是把一条手臂枕在了脑袋下面。他的礼服衬衫起皱了。“嗷。我们是要分手了吗？”

Natasha对Steve莞尔一笑，美得惊心动魄。“我们才刚到，”她说。

他好奇她是不是指望着他礼貌些；他没心情礼貌。“我知道，”Steve说。“不过已经很晚了。”他看了看Tony说，“告诉Pepper我很抱歉。酒会很棒。大家晚安，”可当他向门走去的时候，Natasha跟在了他身后。他不知道他为什么觉得她会放弃；Natasha从不放弃。

* * *

Steve没有回头，只是坚决地走着——下了两层的楼梯，走向他的套间。她跟在他身后，薄纱衬裙在腿周窸窣作响，她知道他听得见她，但是他没有停下。

“你本可以告诉我的，”她叫道， _这话_ 让他停了下来——一动不动。

“哦，这话 _可笑_ ，”Steve转过身来，她看得出来他很受伤。“这话从你嘴里说出来，真是可笑。”

她以为她能控制住自己，却发现办不到。“你是就打算 _一走了之_ ，还是——？”

“——你不是在 _欧洲_ 吗？”Steve愤怒地回应，没有回答她的问题。“我明显记得——”

“你是不是还谁都不打算 _告诉_ ？”她质问。“还是说你打算就这么 _消失掉_ ——”

Steve苍白的皮肤开始红一块白一块。“我有什么方法联系你吗？你有留给我任何联系方——”

“你都没告诉 _Sam_ 对不对？”Natasha回击，Steve的脸扭歪了，然后他转身开始摆弄房门上的锁。“ _Tony_ 呢？”她追问。“你喝着他的酒，却不——”Steve那么狠力地开了门，门都撞到了另一面墙上。他进了屋，可她就跟在他身后，在他试图再把门关上的时候用手掌抵着，又甩开了门。他似乎很吃惊；妈的，他可能还觉得一名女子独身进了男人房间是不合适的。好啊，去他妈的。“你有告诉 _Clint_ 或 _Bruce_ 或——？”

“哈，既然你在让人 _监视_ 我，你该死的很清楚我 _没有_ ！”他们急促地呼吸着，面面相觑，直到Natasha终于长长吁了一口气，躺上了沙发，裙子的丝绸沙沙作响。她踢掉了高跟鞋。

“那不是 _我_ ，”她告诉他。“那不是 _我_ ，好吗？在我介入之前就已经这样了——”突然她脑海里响起Barnes心不在焉的声音； _那不是我，我永远不会_ ……“唉，妈的，”她叹了口气，肩膀靠在垫子上。她抬起双脚，盯着她涂了指甲油的脚趾，然后又放下了脚。“他们已经监视你好久了，”她告诉Steve。“我参与进来只是因为我以为他可能真他妈会 _杀了_ 你。”她扬起下巴，看他敢不敢争论。“这可不是不合理的结论，Rogers。”

Steve没有提出异议；怒气像斗篷一样滑下他的肩头。“的确不是。”他也倒在沙发上，在她身边，踢掉鞋子，伸展着他的腿。“我知道不是，”他赞同，扭过头去看她，“可是——Natasha，他 _不会的_ 。他 _做不到_ 。就算在他们对他做了那么多之后，他还是没有办法——”

她绷紧下巴。“你看人 _太不准_ 了，Rogers。”

“哪有，”他看着她说。“你错了，”她迅速转过头去。

她看见了盾牌；他把盾像装饰一样挂在了墙上。“你真的要走了，”她柔声说；没有疑问的语气。

Steve犹豫片刻，然后说，“是啊，”在她吻上他时他也靠了过来，允许她捧着他的面颊把他的脸拉近。很奇怪，但和他们上一次接吻的时候不一样，他的欲望仿佛整个活了过来：他因为Barnes重新活了起来，她想道。可他身上有一种前所未有的火花，他们的吻变得火热。她感觉到他的呼吸滞住了，当时她知道如果她把他推倒在沙发上解开他的皮带，他会随着她来的——因为他要走了，因为把他们对于彼此的意义定性成更为常规的概念会容易一些。他会任由她握住他、抚摸他、骑着他、让他沦落成她床上又一个战利品——她心里有一部分确实想这么做，尤其因为她几乎可以确定他从来没跟女人在一起过。可她不能这么做——他对她来说绝不仅仅那样而已。

她改变了他们的吻，压抑下来，允许他从她这里退开。他表情严肃而认真。

“我不能要求你信任我，可是，”她开口，当Steve大笑起来惊了一跳。“ _怎么_ ？”她质问。

“我不知道：所有人都总跟我这么说，”Steve回答。“我不知道为什么。”

“因为你 _看人太不准了_ ，”Natasha瞪着他说。

“ _哪有_ ！”Steve坚持说。“我看人特别——我挑了所有的咆哮突击队队员。我挑了Sam。我——”

Natasha翻了个白眼。“你是想让我帮你还是——？”

“我们，”Steve带着出人意料的诚恳说。“现在，我变成我们了，”然后：“帮帮我们，Natasha。求你了。”

### 第五章

她走后他没睡着。她没有道别，他不奇怪：他也不知道怎么道别，而她就是反过来的他。他在内心里还是五尺高，风一吹就倒，而Natasha只有五尺高，内心却 _无比强大_ 。她曾经因为他能看清她的本质而震惊，可他比谁都清楚表里不一是什么感觉。他们因时时被人看错而同病相怜；她是他意料之外的朋友，几乎算是个妹妹；诡异地与他成双成对的灵魂。

失去她很痛苦，但最痛也不过如此。他做好了失去更多的心理准备，而最痛也不过是失去她而已。

* * *

第二天早上，他发现自己错了。他本来计划只带着指南针、军牌和身上的衣服离开，然而，像是罗得的妻子（*），到了门口他又回过头来，看见镜子里映着他的盾牌。  
（注：*《圣经》里，上帝耶和华打算毁灭索多玛与蛾摩拉，天使告诉罗得一家并嘱咐他们立即离开，不可以在逃命时驻足回头，然而罗得之妻并未遵从天使的吩咐，在逃命时回头一看，变作一根盐柱）

他把盾牌挂在了墙上，作为礼物留给Tony——更不如说那是Howard的遗产——可现在他难以想象要把它丢下。这一块金属是他的一部分：它跟着他一起挺过了Bucky的死，挺过了那些冰雪中的年月。Steve痛苦地进退两难。它简直没法更显眼了——很可能会危及整个——

“去他妈的，”Steve嘀咕着，然后在他衣橱底部翻来翻去，抽出一个装钹用的黑色圆包，有时候他用这包装盾牌，然后把盾牌和他的制服一起塞了进去。帆布包上有一条结实的背带，于是他把包挎在肩头，下楼去了中央车站。

这地方乱得像个疯人院一样，挤满了上班族，他从没见过全豆咖啡那里排这么长的队，虽说队在移动。车站一向繁忙——就算在凌晨四点也很繁忙——可这是晨间高峰期。气氛无比振奋人心，Steve排在队里等着，发现自己来回踮起了脚：他想，也许这就能解释Tony为什么把大厦建在这里，也许Tony是从这里吸取着能量。四处人山人海，人头攒动，像个蜂窝。Steve激动地想，就算他们再多安插些特工，能在这一团糟里追踪到任何人都是运气。

这地方乱得像中央车站似的。上帝啊，他是那么想念Bucky，连牙都隐隐作痛。

* * *

妙，Natasha想。买咖啡这一档子事整个就很妙：建立出一套需要排队的常规。她看着Steve站在那里，向前挪动，又站住，任何人看一眼就能安下心来：他就在那里，等着买咖啡。她自己都感觉得到放松下来的冲动，尽管她没那么傻——Barnes（因为 _就是_ Barnes的点子；这计划属于一个懂得等待心理的人）让他们把长队当做了 _时间线_ 。大脑总是情不自禁想要估算——他至少要花六分钟才能排到前台，点单，付账——所以你能稍微放松一下，眨眨眼睛，提交你的报告： _SGR在全豆咖啡店排队_ 。她抵抗住看表的诱惑——尽管她牢牢盯着他，也差点错过那整个过程，因为发生得太快了，他的动作又行云流水一般：他直接从队中走了出去，消失在柜台后面。

* * *

他钻进了全豆咖啡的员工专区，赶在有人能注意到他之前就从后门出去了，到了105-106号轨道的装货月台。然后他为了自己的人生夺路而逃，一步四阶跨上站台尽头的铁质楼梯，然后狂奔着穿过一系列，因为有八层楼和五道门，这就是他，跟Bucky Barnes和他整个后半生之间的距离。一切历历在目，1912年、1952年和1971年地图上褪色的首写字母： **配电间，管道站，天井，变压器间，D楼梯：纽约比特莫尔酒店** 。

* * *

86号特工，Seburn，还没有注意到Steve消失了。Natasha看得出他在大脑中把房间分成了几块，有条不紊地在其中搜寻着冬日战士，就像他受训时学到的那样，因为他以为Rogers出不了差错。她看见他收回注意力，目光回到长队上：可能是因为耳机里响起了声音。可是柜台前人太多；单单一眼没法看出Rogers在不在。

她靠近了些，暂时不希望被发现。“不，我看不到他；重复，我 _看不到_ 他，”他说，她看了看表：8:37，再过四分钟就是增援或者封锁——不过即使在这一点上，Barnes也走了一步妙棋：谁他妈能封锁住中央车站啊？就连奇塔瑞袭击也没让中央车站停运。他们的规章是为华盛顿特区设计的——在Triskileon事件之后国会山和国家广场都有了行之有效的封锁方案，要是想做出改动在其他地方应用，比如说在一个地铁站或者植物园，也并不难。可是中央车站？他们要截停每一列火车、每一班地铁、每一辆出租车，封锁中城区地下每个出口、每条隧道、每个电梯或每条通道，就因为Steve Rogers想一个人待一会吗？这对 _某些人_ 简直会是政治上的噩梦——前提是愤怒的上班族不先大开杀戒的话。

“你 _找到_ 他了吗？”Seburn说。“我找不到他。 _妈的_ ，”然后看见Natasha一本正经走向他的时候，他脸都白了。“Romanoff特工，”他说，吞着口水。

“你找不到他了？”Natasha质问。

“找不到了，”Seburn承认道。“他——走开了，直接消失了。”

“有冬日战士的迹象吗？”她追问。

“ _没有_ ，”Seburn说，语气确凿了些。“没有他的迹象，也没有打斗的痕迹。我不认为队长有什么危险，女士；我觉得他只是——”他犹豫了一下，可能是记起了他是在跟什么人说话。“Rogers队长似乎不喜欢被监视，”他谨慎地说，是啊，这么说也行。“以前他发现我们的时候就这么做过——直接走掉了。可我们总能——”Seburn停顿了一下，专心听着耳机里的声音。然后他摇了摇头。“我们还没找到他，”他紧张地说。“我该怎么办？”

“组建一支小队，”Natasha说。“如果他是自己跑掉了，我不在乎，”她特意补充道，希望Seburn的麦克风足以录下她的声音；以后这些都会呈堂证供的，她很确定。“他不是囚犯。可要是他 _受了伤_ ——如果冬日战士诱走或抓走了他——那我们的任务就失败了。”她低头看了一眼表。“从这件屋子开始，”她说，“我要派人搜查这间屋子旁边每一个站台和通道，”她的决策在战术层面上讲得通，之后她便可以为自己辩护；她知道会有这个必要的。

* * *

Steve在倒数第二道门那里遇上了麻烦，门打不开。他知道Bucky肯定过来都检查过一切出没出问题，可之后肯定有人来又把门锁上了。一开始他试着又用手去推，然后用肩膀去撞，没有意识到自己身体里聚积了多少肾上腺素，直到他直接把门踢开，上气不接下气地冲了出去。那么近了——标着D楼梯的金属门就在那里，Steve向上走着，走着，走着。

楼梯间脏兮兮的墙上用褪色的字母写着纽约比特莫尔酒店——可是比特莫尔甚至都不在了：酒店拆除后这地方又建了一栋无聊的摩天大楼，带着个麦迪逊大道的地址。不过它矗立在曾经是中央车站出租车站的地方，Steve进了一个狭窄的隧道，肮脏却漂亮，古斯塔维诺瓷砖的拱顶与中央车站是同一建筑风格。

那里只有一辆车——一辆破旧的黑色出租，后备箱打开着——和一个人，Bucky Barnes。他靠在车的挡泥板上，带着熟悉的沉静——九头蛇让他成了冬日战士，这沉静因而被扭曲变得骇人。

“你怎么样？”爬进旧车的空后备箱时，Steve问。

“还挺得住，”Bucky说，关上后备箱把Steve留在黑暗中。

* * *

_08:45 SGR_ _无迹象_  
_08:50 SGR_ _无迹象_  
_08:55 SGR_ _无迹象_  
_09:00 SGR_ _无迹象_

* * *

其实小队很称职——他们追踪Steve，从全豆咖啡的后门开始，沿着105和106轨道，上了楼梯转了两个弯，然后就找不到他的踪迹了。“线索消失了，”Seburn告诉她，替其他所有人担下责任。

Natasha对他歪了歪头。“换个说法，”她说。

Seburn想了想；他不傻。“我们确定了Rogers队长还活着并自愿离开本区域，”他说。

“棒小伙，”Natasha说。

“我们可以带上警犬来，”Seburn提议，然后皱起眉头。“我是说——如果您——”

似乎已经开始有那么点迫害的意味了。一名刚刚赶到的特工——55号，Natasha记下这号码——表示她对附近的火车和出口进行了三角测量，刚派了小队去搜查，Natasha正不希望出现这种情况，不过你也不能打消她的积极性。“干得好，”她改而说。

她跟Cooper局长通话的时候，Clint赶到了。“Rogers刚刚离开了监控范围，”她告诉Cooper；她与Clint眼神相遇，锁定。“高峰期的时候溜走了。也许只是想自己转转，但很有可能是冬日战士引他进了某种——”

“不，我不这么认为，”Cooper打断她，Natasha咬住嘴唇。“我们收到了新情报：有人在阿尔汉格尔斯克看到了冬日战士——这可能意味着他要往北走。新地岛，”他说，然后补充道：“苏联人在那里建过基地，绝密科研机构；可能是冬日战士的总部。”

Natasha对Clint挑起一边眉毛，Clint对她咧嘴一笑。“真的？”她说。

### 第六章

他们开车开了很久——首先在车流里走走停停，Steve只得在后备箱里撑住四壁，然后开始稳定地小小颠簸。像他这样挤在里面，想找个舒服点的姿势都是奢望，可他专注于呼吸，让思绪飘远：很奇怪，这种不知道自己要去哪里的感觉，更奇怪的是他不在乎。最终，车下了高速到了一段颠簸的路上，然后上了石子路。他们停了下来，他听见车门关上，然后一条铁链响了起来：过一会他想到，那是正在关闭的车库门。

后备箱打开，Bucky担忧地低头看着他。“你没事吧？”他问，向Steve伸出手来。

Steve握住他的手，让Bucky把他拉出后备箱。“当然，”他说，呻吟着舒展起后背。“有意思得很，什么时候再来一次好了。”车库里有三个停车位，点着狭长昏暗的荧光灯——乡下加油站，Steve想。车库一边有个工作台，墙上挂着工具。他们旁边停着一辆灰扑扑的白色厢式货车，一边挂着梯子，可第三个车位是空的。再往那一边是一扇灰尘满布的窗户，外面有树林。

“我们在哪？”Steve问。

“宾夕法尼亚，”Bucky回答。“我们不留在这里，但是得停一下，这里很安全——地界偏僻，没有摄像头，”Steve感觉到宽慰和一种疲惫侵袭着他：终于 _只剩_ 他和Bucky了，没有 _任务_ ，不需要向任何人 _汇报_ ，没有人试图 _杀了_ 他们——他放松肩膀向前靠去，前额向下靠到Bucky的肩膀上，Bucky搂着他的后颈。他觉得他能睡上 _一整年_ 。

“继续，”Steve咕哝着，呼吸着Bucky熟悉的味道：1943年，布鲁克林，家。“接着说。”

Bucky整条胳膊搂住他，他们紧紧、紧紧地拥抱着彼此。可当Bucky说话的时候，他的声音听起来挺正常的。“我们得换衣服。换车。吃东西。还有这个，”Bucky真正的手伸进了Steve的头发，温柔地理着发绺，轻轻拉了拉。

“你想让我剃掉头发？”Steve问，从Bucky的肩上抬起头来。

“不，但是不能让它是金色。太好认了，”Bucky遗憾地说。他摸了摸Steve的脸说，“而且，你也许该蓄蓄胡子。”

“好。什么都好，”Steve说，凑过去吻他，但Bucky向后躲去，金属手伸上来挡住他。

“我不能，”Bucky说。“我们还要赶很久的路，要是你做起这种事我就办不到了。我要散架了，”他说，躲闪着他的眼神，然后递给Steve一个纸包。“吃点东西，”Bucky说。

他们吃了三明治，喝了可乐，然后Bucky带Steve进了车库里的小厕所，帮他用一个盒子里气味刺鼻的东西把头发染成了不起眼的棕色。然后他让Steve把衣服脱下来，把所有的东西都装进黑袋子，给了他一堆厚重的工作服让他穿上：工作裤，一件厚重的帆布外套，一双破旧的工地靴。然后Bucky从胸袋里掏出一副金丝眼镜递给Steve，Steve翻过来瞧了一眼戴上了。他在华盛顿见过带这种眼镜的军官——这时候他明白了Bucky为他建立的新身份：退役军人，做工程或建筑一类行业的体力活。Bucky后退一步，打量着他的成果，满意地点点头。“你看上去不错，”Bucky说。“跟以前不太一样，完全像是个普通人。”

他给自己也带了一套工作服，开始换衣服，脱掉他的黑色外套，踢掉运动鞋——Steve猜他们会开着货车离开——扯下衬衫——突然Steve透不过气来，猝不及防，热泪涌上眼眶，看着蔓延在Bucky整个肩膀的旧伤疤，金属边沿灼焦的血肉和移植的皮肤。他们无情地蚀刻了Bucky美丽的躯体——突然他又回到了1943年的意大利，下着雨，到处是被炸断了肢体在担架上哀号的人——可这是Bucky。他的Bucky。

“怎么了？”Bucky抬眼看他。“Steve？”然后又把衬衫拉回来盖住肩膀嘟囔着，“抱歉，我忘了你还没见过——”

“别 _他妈_ 说你很抱歉，”Steve泪眼朦胧恶狠狠地说。“ _我_ 很抱歉。所有 _其他的_ 人都该觉得抱歉。可 _你_ 不该，”然后，他狂热而心碎地说着：“不，这话我收回：你 _应该_ 觉得抱歉。但不是为了这个。你知道是为了什么，”而Bucky比谁都了解他，Bucky认识他一辈子了。

Bucky点了一下头。“是啊，”他说，揉了揉头发。“我知道。”

“很好。 _很好_ 。因为之前你做错了。我们不用再谈这件事了，因为它不仅仅是过去了——完完全全时过境迁了，连世界都变了——可我们——唔，你 _知道_ 我们是什么样。”

“我们结婚了（*），”Bucky直截了当地说，这词让Steve无话可说了。  
（注：*原文就是一个简单的Married。啊……）

“是啊，”他说。

“是啊。好吧，”Bucky说。“那时候我本来想绅士一点。现在我已经顾不上那个了。”他叹口气说：“不过我真告诉她了，那你知道。Peggy。”

Steve皱眉。“你告诉她什么了？”

“我告诉她我要带你走，”Bucky回答。“我说我比她更需要你，也一直都是这样，”Bucky说，粗暴地戴上手套。“她倒很喜欢你，但是一点也用不上你。瞧瞧她——没了你之后她自己过得多让人佩服，”Steve捂住眼睛大笑起来。“是真的！”Bucky抗议道。“ _如假包换_ ；那女人都九十八了，看着还是比咱们两个谁都强。”

“拍人马屁，”Steve说。“满嘴甜言蜜语的。”

“我是实话实说，”Bucky说，然后把装着他们衣服的塑料袋扔进货车，然后Steve把盾牌放了上去。“把车检查一下，确保没有痕迹，”Bucky指示道，最后打量一眼车库。

“我们就把车这么留下？”Steve问。

“车是他们的，”Bucky漫不经心地说。“货车才是我们的，”又说：“这地方看不出来什么，是吧？或者我们还是把这地方烧掉的好？”

Steve看着他。“不，”他说。

“他们买过保险了，”Bucky指出。“我们没准是在帮他们忙呢。”

“快上车，”Steve说。

* * *

“嘿，你走错方向了，”Steve说。

“不，我没有。”

“我们要回纽约？”

“难道你想去给小熊队（*）助威吗？”  
（注：芝加哥的棒球队。）

“不想，”Steve说。

* * *

“我想养只狗，”Steve跟他说。“大狗。也许两只。”

“我们还没到地方呢，”Bucky回驳。

“两只就行，不多要，”Steve说。

“耶稣基督啊。”

* * *

Bucky绕远路开回了纽约，先到新泽西，穿过史泰登岛，走过他们小时候还不存在的路和桥。有一段在修路——布鲁克林总有地方在整修——公路缩减到一条车道，所以等Bucky开上海洋公园路的时候天已经黑了。Steve看了看车窗外：他认不出这一带——海洋公园路不是在更偏南的地方吗？

“我们在哪？”他问Bucky。

“科尼岛大道，”Bucky拐上那条路回答。

“不，”Steve不认同。“不可能。科尼岛在南边好几英里的地方呢。”

“在北边，”Bucky说，一手离开方向盘，手指在空中比划着。“麦克唐纳大道，海洋公园路，科尼岛大道，都向南直接通往海神大道，还有海边。在公园的 _另一边_ 。”

“我想象不出来，”Steve皱着眉说。

“你还有下半辈子可以慢慢想象，”Bucky说。

科尼岛大道的这一片是商业地段——有一系列两三层的工业砖房：一个管道仓库，一个瓷砖公司，卖安全玻璃的店，几个专门安汽车报警器的店。街上空无人烟，因为所有店铺都关门了，橱窗外拉下了金属卷帘门，落锁的车库门上面写着“不许停车”和“全天候开放车道”。Bucky放慢速度，按下遮阳板上的一个按钮，其中一个车库的门开始上升。Bucky拐进车道，Steve向前倾身看着头顶亮黄色的招牌： **科尼岛设计与装潢公司** 。车库里的灯自动亮了起来，Bucky慢慢把车开了进去——这个车库与他们刚刚离开的那个完全不一样。

这里显然是做着生意的，堆满了东西：工具，建材，板墙，成袋的混凝土和一个焊接站。整个车库内部是个工作间：Steve看到了独轮车和锯木架。屋侧有个粗木柜台，上面摆着笔、电话、发票簿和计算器。车库门在他们身后咯咯作响着下降，Steve下了车四处瞧着；他转身，发现车库门旁边还有扇小点的门开往街道，其他门都通向屋里。

车门关闭的声音回响在屋里，然后Bucky从车头绕了过来，紧张地看着Steve。“明天我再领你好好参观一下，”他说。“现在我想吃个比萨。其实这边吃的都不错——街区那一边有熟食店和比萨店，还有个印度餐馆。新奇玩意还没到这边来，不过也快了——科特柳那边有各种奇奇怪怪的餐厅。有个店专门卖松饼——简直疯了。”Bucky走到柜台拿起电话听筒，Steve开心地发现电话是黑色的，还有个拨号盘。Bucky转身眯眼看着柜台后的墙，那上面用铅笔写满了电话号码。

“嘿，尼基比萨店吗，”Bucky说，“我想订一张大份比萨，”Steve胳膊肘靠在柜台上说，“好啊，我够了，那么 _你_ 吃什么？”Bucky翻了个白眼说，“……另外你们有香肠吗？我要一份香肠。”Steve手比划了两下。“还要肉丸，”Bucky说。

“再来点蔬菜，”Steve建议。

“你们有什么蔬菜吗——”Bucky把电话拿远对他嘟囔道，“这他妈是个比萨店，不是德尔莫尼克（*）——什么？”他停了一会然后说，“菠菜还是花椰菜？”  
（注：*著名纽约餐厅，牛眼牛排的起源地）

“菠菜，”Steve说。“就这些吧。”

“你确定？”Bucky翻了个白眼。“你想来条烤羊腿吗，小猪？——不，我自己去取，”Bucky说，用力挂了电话。“老天，我还记得你吃不了多少的时候。”

“是啊，我还记得那会琼·克劳馥是票房女王呢，”Steve说。“来吧——带我看看其他地方。”

Steve跟着Bucky进了一扇门，走上一段破旧的木楼梯。在顶端，有两扇相对的门，都关着。Bucky指着其中一扇说，“这个明天再给你看。是个惊喜，你会喜欢的，”Steve感到哽咽，因为这么久以来，这句话可能头一次要成真了——Bucky真的了解他，知道他喜欢什么，所以他可能真的会喜欢。Bucky开了锁，打开了另一侧那扇门；里面是间小小的公寓，只有两个房间，而且如此——他走了进去——如此熟悉，亲切得令人心痛。一开始Steve甚至说不出为什么：可能是因为摆设的简朴。桌子，书柜，一个小小的厨房——一切都很旧，却显得真实，由真实的材料制成：实木，金属，玻璃。他迈进卧室。床上铺着一条简单的羊毛毯，而——不知为什么是这触动了他——有一双破旧的皮鞋被踢进了角落。Bucky的鞋——突然他脑海里响起Bucky母亲恼怒的声音，因为Bucky _总是_ 把鞋踢掉，而她想要所有人把鞋整整齐齐摆在床边。

 _Bucky_ _住在这里_ ，Steve想。 _我们住在这里。我回家了。_

“没有什么特别的，”Bucky说，在他身后拉上卧室的门，“可是——”

Steve转身。“Bucky，我跟上帝发誓，我这辈子除了这些从来就没想要过别的，”他说。

让他吃惊的是，Bucky大笑出声，发自肺腑的响亮。Steve目瞪口呆；他已经好久没有听过Bucky的笑声了。“这还不是 _最精彩_ 的呢，”Bucky对他咧嘴而笑。“等你看到我给你——”这时Steve吻了他；他厌倦了等待，而现在他块头变大最棒的几点之一——也许还要去掉“之一”——就是有的时候他可以拉住Bucky索吻。

这次Bucky没有把他推开，而是双臂环抱住Steve的腰，张开了嘴，亲吻变得滚烫热辣。Steve情不自禁在Bucky的髋部磨蹭着他的勃起——他想念性爱；他是 _那么_ 想念性爱——感觉到Bucky的手抚摸着他的后背，然后向下摸起他的屁股。他想起了——上帝啊——他们的第一次，Bucky吻着他，在他身上蹭着，性器不小心一滑，险些进了Steve的屁股，突然之间这感觉像是个非常棒的主意，Bucky几乎还没吞吞吐吐说出，“哦，上帝啊——求你，”Steve便翻过身去向后顶去，上帝啊，那 _真是个很棒的主意_ ，棒得让Steve觉得自己可能要爽死了——Bucky在他的体内，Bucky的一只手在他的身上，Bucky的另一只手抚着他的大腿内侧，Bucky抽泣着在他身后发起狂来。现在，他们气喘吁吁地分开了。

“我可警告你，”Bucky不稳地说；也许他也想起了一样的东西，“要是我们这么干，我可能要就地崩倒了。”

Steve与Bucky前额相抵。“你背负的太多了。交给我吧，”他喃喃道，“我来替你承担，”Bucky在Steve的唇下含糊地发出受伤一般的轻柔声音。Steve推着他上了床，他们一边吸吮着彼此的舌头一边试图把衣服脱掉，突然Bucky扭动着躲开了，猫一样脸颊贴上Steve的手掌抱怨着，“我还得去取那该死的比萨。”

Steve的拇指抚着Bucky饱满的下唇，Bucky随即张开了嘴。“我，”Steve开口，然后立刻就忘了他本来想说什么。“我去取。之后的，”他说。“之后我们再吃，”而这便是他所求的一切。

### 尾声，第一部分

“你他妈在哪？”等Steve终于接起电话，Bucky质问道。

“你什么意思？”Steve回嘴。“我在新泽西，才干完活。我在等他们给钱，”其实他是站在外面阳光下的草坪上，刚刚把东西收拾到车上。“我再过五分钟就能走人——”

“不行，”有什么真的出错了；他能从Bucky声音里听出来。“你在哪，九号出口？妈的。那至少还要一小时——瞧，这就是为什么我们不该接新泽西的活，我都 _告诉_ 你了，我们不该——”

“出什么事了？”Steve问。

“蝙蝠，看上去像是，”Bucky说，有那么一会Steve还以为他听错了。“在桥上。”他都用不着说是哪座桥。“电视上到处都在播——有个穿着斗篷的超级恶棍带了一支蝙蝠军队，”现在Steve已经往屋子里面跑了，手机贴在耳朵边上，“个头 _很大_ ，得有八九尺——”写着支票薄的Markov太太惊讶地抬眼，看着Steve奔向她阳光充沛的厨房里的平板电视，他说，“我很抱歉，我能不能看一眼您的电视，就一——”他打开了电视，然后他们两个都盯起摇晃的航拍录像，巨大的蝙蝠在布鲁克林桥上连成一串，就像停在电线上的鸟。另有一些在河的上方盘旋，偶尔俯冲下去攻击车辆或者咬逃散的路人。在蝙蝠下方，一个带着头盔、披着斗篷、块头巨大的男人在空中挥舞着胳膊。他是超人类——只能是——或者是外星人；Steve从来没见过他。他好像是在发表一通演说。

“我看到了，可是没有声音，”Steve说。“有谁知道他在说什么吗？”

“谁 _在乎_ 他说些什么？”Bucky回驳。“他是个神经病，这是个希特勒式演讲： _臣服于我否则就让蝙蝠吃了你_ 。可不是什么葛底斯堡演说（*），这我能告诉你，”Steve就这么看着，看到天空划过一线金红：Tony还是赶到了。  
（注：*林肯最著名的演讲）

“妈的。妈的。”Bucky在Steve耳中不断小声嘟囔着。“好吧。唉。”他叹了口气。“说真的，这要是在中城区我就随那些蝙蝠的便了，可那是我的桥，”Bucky说，然后：“我要骑你的摩托去，成吗？”

“成，当然，”Steve轻柔地说，他能听见Bucky跑上楼进了公寓，差不多都能看见他翻开他们床脚的旧柜子。“当心，好吗？”

“哦好，”Bucky心不在焉地说。“别操心。我都 _告诉_ 你了我们不该接新泽西的活，”他说，然后挂断了。

* * *

Tony到达布鲁克林桥大概七分钟之后，Natasha和Clint也到了，把开着的敞篷吉普停了下来。

“噫，”Natasha说，抬头看着，因为蝙蝠很恶心——就像会飞又有着小尖牙的老鼠。

Clint已经开始往弓上装箭了。“我来对付蝙蝠——你去解决Die Fledermaus（*）。”  
（注：*德语，蝙蝠。指领头的反派……）

Natasha感激地看了他一眼。"乐意之至，"她说，然后从枪套里掏出了枪。

Clint开始射箭，随着受伤的蝙蝠狂乱扇着翅膀从空中横冲直撞地下坠，空气中充满了刺耳的尖啸。在河水上方某处，Tony正把蝙蝠从天上轰下去——她能听到他们落水的声音。Natasha在桥上绕过车辆奔跑——车大多数是空的，车门开着，可她看到有几辆里有人缩成一团；她试着找一个好的战略位置解决那个男人——他自称是Chiroptera（*），他们所有人一听都翻了个白眼。他至少有十尺高——是某个实验出错的产物吧，Natasha猜。好吧，他们不都是吗——可你也不用就为这个报复社会啊，她想，蹲在一辆保时捷后面试着瞄准他。  
（注：*翼手目，啮齿动物类群，俗称蝙蝠。我也翻白眼= =+）

在落水声、尖啸声还有头顶航拍直升机螺旋桨的声音之间，她没听到摩托车引擎的轰鸣，直到那车差不多到了她的正上方——加速上桥然后轮子还转着倒向一边，因为队长已经已经从那上面跳到了小货车顶上，接着盾就飞了出去，划过桥的上空。它撞上了Chiroptera的胸口，让他向后打了个趔趄——队长飞奔向前，从一辆车跳到另一辆车，等盾牌飞回他面前时抓回了盾。

“老天爷，”她耳边响起Clint的声音。“是Rogers。”

“不，”Natasha说。“不是他。”Steve的格斗风格迥然相异。“是另一个。”

“哇哦，他们是重量级夫夫啊（*），”Tony沉思道，声音带着点静电干扰。“就像克林顿那两口子。买一赠一，”队长远远跳上Chiroptera的后背，用他的胳膊——左边的，Natasha注意到——绞住了他的咽喉。Chiroptera发出一声咆哮，开始肩负着还骑在他脖子上的Cap在桥上跌跌撞撞地走。  
（注：*原文power couple）

“这蠢蛋真该改向特里波洛发动攻击的，”Tony啧啧道。“这群布鲁克林小伙子真有点恋家。”

“有什么让我们不该让队长，额，杀了这玩意的理由吗？”Natasha问，看着队长用闲着的手扳掉Chiroptera的头盔：他黑色的皮肤像蝙蝠一样带着皮革质感，珠状的红眼闪着光，不成人形。

“额，没，”Clint说，又射出另一波箭。“让他自便吧。”

“我无所谓！”Tony欢快地叫道。“耶！”然后开了一发炮又让两只蝙蝠起着火打转掉了下去。

队长骑着崩倒的Chiroptera降到了地上，优雅地着地，用靴子踢了踢他，看他还动不动。“往后退，”Natasha说，队长警惕地看了看她不过照做了，接着Natasha为了保险把整整一弹夹的子弹都打到了他身上。“接着，”她说，把她的一把枪扔给了他；他敏捷地把枪接住，感激地短短点了下头。“你负责布鲁克林那边，”她说，之后他们分头去收拾剩下的蝙蝠。

“告诉Bucky队长午饭我请客，”Tony说。“我觉得中餐不错——我对宫保鸡丁日思夜想。”

Clint说：“我觉得你没法对那东西日思夜想——”

“他不能留下，”Natasha咬着嘴唇，看着一架直升机突然转向离开，她知道它是往哪里去——它会试图追踪Barnes。“他得回去，还不能把他们引向Steve。Tony，”她试探性地说，“你觉得你或许能不能——”

“——弄出个小事故？手滑？哎哟！”Tony说，发射出电磁脉冲让两架直升机引擎停转，并盘桓着在曼哈顿下城直升机场迫降。

### 尾声，第二部分

有车沿着科尼岛街的人行道停放，所以她只有在车与车中间要么绕行要么穿行。在她经过的时候，两个给车安着音响的人抬眼看了看她，然后那手肘碰着彼此用西班牙语嘟嘟囔囔；安全玻璃公司那边的都是俄罗斯人，所以她可以告诉他们抱歉，不，她没兴趣嫁给他们中的任何一个。他们开怀大笑捂着心口，假装心碎。

科尼岛设计与装潢公司的车库门开着，她绕过停在那里的脏兮兮的白色货车，小心翼翼地走向店的后身。James Barnes在柜台边俯着身，一边在线圈笔记本上做着笔记，一边在古旧的有线电话上交谈，接着他抬眼看到了她，立刻变身为另一个人；目光锐利，神经紧绷。“我有事，会回电，”他说，然后挂断了。

“我听说你们修理东西，”Natasha说，偏偏头示意着他身后墙上挂着的金属招牌： **改建，筑板墙，木工，粉刷，安装，电工，维修：我们修理东西。**

Barnes一言不发，只缓缓点头，所以她走到柜台前拿出了她的怀表。这块表她从童年时期就有了：她的一个管理者给她的，说这表曾属于她父亲。她不相信他，但还是把表留了下来——这谎言本身就是一桩她想记住的善行。

Barnes惊讶地低头皱眉看着表——他显然没想到她会把她作为顾客的借口当真——然后把表拿了起来。他在戴着手套的手中把表翻转过来，接着技巧娴熟地打开了金质后盖——现在轮到她吃惊了，因为他向柜台下面伸手拿出了一个小小的丝绒袋子，里面是钟表匠的工具：精细，银制，有着不同的尖头和带有纹路的把手。

“这是个好东西，”Barnes听上去很诚恳。“看上去是法式，不过表壳是俄国制造——所以这也许是一块法国表的俄罗斯仿制品，我不知道，”他把其中一把小银制工具谨慎地伸了进去，拧了拧上面的旋钮，她惊讶地听到了轻轻的滴答声，然后是一声微弱的报时钟响。她感觉她的眉毛自己竖了起来。“它能走？”

Barnes一边嘴角挑了起来。“哦，当然，”他说。“这样的东西是坏不了的，它能撑得比我们所有人都久，”他把后盖扣回去，把表递还给她。“拿它到个正规地方去，清洁一下——”

他们听见楼梯上Steve的脚步声，看了看彼此。在柜台后面有个凹室，他们默默达成一致，Barnes拉开了帘子，Natasha躲了进去，转身调整位置，从缝里向外窥视。Barnes很快转回身看着笔记本，拿起了笔。“嘿，”Steve说，从屋后一扇门里走了进来，如果她事先不知道那是Steve，她是认不出他的——不过不是因为颜色变深的头发、胡子、开襟毛衣或是假的金边眼镜。是因为他整个的仪态。他看上去——更年轻，更苗条，更快乐；微微有点凌乱与心不在焉，像是他可能少扣了个扣子的衬衫，像是他一簇簇支起的头发，像是他终于不再拘束了。

“啤酒凉不下来，所以我把它放进冰柜里的冷冻区了。你能记得十分钟之内拿出来吗？”

“当然，”Barnes说。

“球赛七点开始。我在想我可以出去遛狗，回家路上买个比萨，”Steve说。

“好极了，”Barnes说。“你还要吃什么？”

Steve咧嘴笑了。“也许再来几个椒盐卷饼之类的。薯片。我也不知道；我实在想吃点咸的。你有没有什么特别想吃的，还是——”

“冰淇淋，”Bucky说，Steve扬起了眉毛。

“冰淇淋？”

Bucky胳膊肘拄在柜台上。“对啊。我是说，你是 _真问_ ，还是说那是，像客套话什么的？”

“我是真问，真问。哪一种——算了，我知道的。”Steve走到后门，拇指食指放到嘴里吹出一声尖锐的口哨——两条金色的拉布拉多犬蹦跳着进了车库，吠叫着绕着Steve跑，崇拜地仰头看着他。其中一条狗嗅了嗅地板直冲着Natasha过来，Natasha僵住了，不过Barnes严厉地叫道，“Gracie，”它立刻转过身去回到了Steve身边。

“我真希望我也能这样，”Steve叹气。“它们不那么听我的话。”

“说实话，我打仗的时候差不多发挥的也是一个作用，”Bucky说，Steve开怀大笑。

“好了，伙计们，”Steve跟狗说着，然后走到Barnes面前给了他一个吻，与其说是吻，不如说是真心诚意许诺着之后来一发，Natasha可从来都没想象过Steve Rogers会这样吻任何人。Barnes不太自然地绷紧了，知道有她在，而Rogers显然不知道，但他没犹豫太久就张开了嘴沉浸其中。即便那微小的犹豫肯定也不正常，因为Steve退开身去，疑惑地皱起了眉问，“一切都好吗？”

“是啊，”Barnes说，咬住自己的嘴唇吮着。“我只是——有点困在自己脑袋里了。”

“好吧，别这样，”Steve严肃地说。“里面可空荡荡的，”Barnes忍俊不禁说道，“滚。”

“如果你还想要什么就给我发短信，你个傻瓜，”Steve说，狗几乎把他绊倒。“我不会去太久的。别——”

“我不会忘的，”Barnes说。他等Steve离开了视线才转身朝着Natasha，扯开了帘子。“George还好，不过Gracie有点不好伺候，”他告诉她。“是他的错；他把这些狗都他妈惯坏了。”他审慎的瞧着她看了一会，然后朝着Steve之前进来的门歪了歪头。“来吧，”他说。“给你看样东西。”她跟着他进了门，走上一层破旧的楼梯。楼梯尽头有两扇门，她往他们的公寓里匆匆一瞥——一张小方桌和椅子，狭窄的厨房，还有张破旧的沙发——然后Barnes一下拉上了那扇门；这是我们的生活，不是你的。

他打开另一扇门，她吃惊地深吸了口气：这间画室像温室一样有着弧形的玻璃屋顶，满是画架和颜料筒，敞亮，充满松节油的味道。离着最近的画架上有一幅未完成的画——一个坐在吧台椅上的女孩，酒杯举在唇边微笑着——不过Barnes挥手让她到另一边——“广告，”他说。“是他为格林堡一个酒吧画的，”——然后带她走进了画室里面。这里有其他的油画，有很多；都是她看不懂的画作，画布上沿着蓝、黑与白色的狰狞线条覆着厚厚几层颜料。她一幅接一幅地看，渐渐开始感觉到画中散发着某种暴虐；至少是情感上的暴虐。云；或者烟雾，她想道。冰雪。

Barnes也看着这些画，自顾自地点着头。“一切都从他内心倾泻而出，”他说。“这就是他思考的方式。有时候他不能……”他心不在焉地辅以手势，说着话。“你对绘画有了解吗？”Barnes问她，当她摇头时抿起了嘴。“这些画得很好，”他说。“真的很好。我跟他说他该办个画展。他担心这些太过复古——不够概念化——不过我觉得人们也该受够了概念艺术那些乱七八糟的了。你要是有了想法，就写下来：这是用不上颜料的。博物馆里那些垃圾啊，我都说不清。”他看着其中一幅画：蓝，黑，白，一侧抹着褐与红。“倾泻而出，”他喃喃道。“一幅接一幅，”然后他说：“你们要把这从他这里夺走，我就杀了你们；一个不留。”

“做梦也不会这么想的，”Natasha说。他尖刻地看了她一眼，但不管他从她脸上看到了什么，他似乎很满意。“瞧，James——我能叫你James吗？”她没等他回答。“我不能要求你信任我——”

他面露苦笑。“那是我的台词，”他说。

“——不过我懂得什么是秘密。没有人需要知道美国队长住在这里，”Natasha说。“或是Steven Rogers，”她添道，而James Barnes闻言露出的表情值得世上所有的一切。


End file.
